Disfigured Memories
by Zelink-Triforce
Summary: Loki is punished for his wrong doings and exiled to Helheim, forced to cope with the plague and illness that roams there. However hallucinations take control of his mind, changing memories and starting new ones... Thor/Loki rated M for later chapters, future lemons.
1. Torture

_**This has just been sitting in my computer for months now and I decided that it is finally time to publish. Set after the Avengers, taken from Loki's POV.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters.**_

I sit quietly in my cell, staring absently at the damp walls. I mean it's not like I can make a formal complaint, can I?

You see, I'm waiting for my daily torture to begin. Everyday the guards bring in a tray of the finest foods, taunting me recklessly.

A key turning in the lock gets my attention.

That time already? They are early.

The sight of his light locks makes me gag, bile rising into my mouth yet failing to leave, pushing against the restraints.

"Brother..."

How I hate him. Detest his very being.

"The guards were on their way here with a cart full of food; however I sent them on their way."

I don't see how that makes anything better.

Despite my thoughts my vision becomes blurred, the sensation bothering me; nagging deep within me.

What is this? It feels odd compared to the usual hate boiling through my blood.

Compassion? Gratefulness-

This time I don't manage to keep down the bile. It passes through the cord, blistering my skin where it buries deeper.

Vomit –mostly water- leaves my mouth, pulling a weak whine from my chest.

The small gaps in at my lips aren't enough to rid of the nastiness. No, instead I begin to choke on my own fluids, my face turning crimson.

"Loki?" Thor steps forwards, "Loki!" he began to shake my shoulders.

Thor's voice echoed through my skull.

**III**

I wake to see four faces above me. Odin's wife, Frigga, stands with teary eyes, cheeks red and blotched.

Why is she crying for me? I'm just another lowly frost giant, one who brought devastation to the realm of Midgard. Yet she still cries.

A heavy weight rests on my face. They must have had the decency to put on my mouth guard.

"Loki, why must you do this to yourself?" she whispers

You have all brought this among yourselves.

The three other faces looked fairly familiar; two guards and a healer.

"I've placed new stitches along your lip line, slightly tighter this time. Nothing should be able to pass through now."

"Are you sure this is the right way? How will he eat?" she asked, voice small.

The healer and guards left the room, no more words to be exchanged.

So that seals it. I'm being kept alive just to prolong my torture, their entertainment.

"Do not worry, you only have seventy two days left." Odin's wife assured me, stroking her small palm over my forehead, calming me like she used to when I was a child.

Each day represents a life I took. I've been like this for forty five days and if I behave I may get let off easily.

The more I think about it the more I wish they would just kill me. When they do I hope it is fast.

Odin's wife rises from her spot on my bed, a slight frown on her face.

"I have to go, Odin will be wondering where I am." She spoke with an awkward tone.

So she doesn't tell him that she is here, with me? Is she ashamed? I don't blame her.

She leaves me alone, as I should be.

I wonder where Thor is-

No. I don't need his help or his forgiveness. I don't need him.

I lay still on my bed waiting for him to visit, he always does.

But seconds become minutes and minutes into hours but still no sign of his return.

The door slowly opens to reveal a small guard, much smaller than my self.

"I'm here to collect you sir." He sighed.

Even though I killed innocent people in Midgard and threatened the throne I am still to be addressed as a member of the Odin's house. The thought makes me smile.

The guard leads me away, tugging roughly on my shackles.

The blank and colourless walls hurt my eyes, nothing compared to my usual dark quarters.

Seventy two days. That doesn't seam so long; no food, no water, no hygiene, nothing. I highly doubt I will last that long. It's exactly what Odin wants. Just one less mess to clean up. The end of the frost giant living in Asgard. If anyone found out about my true parentage I don't suppose it would go over too well.

The only person who accepts it is Thor – and Odin's wife. He withheld my execution by giving me this trial. If I succeed I may be given a second chance, but that outcome is very slim.

My attention is ripped back to reality when I hear the lock opening on my door. The guard leads me inside and attaches my shackles to a metal post, forcing me arms above my head and revealing my beaten body.

When I had returned from Midgard they had stripped me of my royal clothes and issued me with regular black trousers, silky yet worn, and on old olive green sleeved shirt with minimal armour, warm yet stagnant.

The guard left my cell whispering loudly, "They will see you later."

Twice in one week? That's not like them.

I sink down against the wall feeling desolate, vengeful and even a little distressed as I wait for my visitor.

Every time footsteps sound outside I flinch back against the wall, eyes shut tight. Usually most just disappear down the halls. With each passing being my heart begins to race, threatening to give out at any second.

Suddenly after nearly an hour of peace, heavy strides fill my ears.

Oh Odin why? Why must you punish me like this? The happiness you must earn from my aching...

This time I open my eyes wide and lean forward, preparing myself.

His steady blue gaze meets with mine, a sullen expression on his face.

Thor?

"Brother," he steps forward, closing the metal door behind himself, "I sent oncoming guards away-"

You don't understand how thankful I am. Tender tears fill my eyes, warming my cheeks.

Thor notices the change in my expression and kneels before me, "Do you want me to take this off?" his fingers pad lightly on my muzzle.

I nod slowly, allowing him to unbuckle the clad of metal. A large weight is lifted from my face revealing my twisted mouth. Thor's face screws up into an expression of anguish, wincing slightly. The new stitches must look worse than the last, they are definitely tighter. His large fingers brush ever so lightly over my cheek, careful as not to hurt me any further. Thor touches my flesh as you would a glass bird, hesitant as not to break it any more than it already is.

"Loki..." he turns away, the atmosphere turning bitter.

I lower my head, ashamed.

"Why must father do this to you? His own son!"

Does he not know? I'm Laufeyson not Odinson. What has Odin been telling him, Lies?

I raise my stare to meet his, speechless. My face is baffled, I am utterly annoyed.

Why would Odin keep this from Thor? What good will it bring?

"Why do you look so confused brother?"

Why are you asking me? It's not like I can reply!

"Is it something I have said?"

You fool!

I turn away and close my eyes, trying to block out his presence. I think back to my rule in Asgard, in Midgard. The freedom, the authority! They way the humans cried in horror, their terror stricken faces-

A smile unfolds from beneath the stitches, a low chuckle sounds in my throat.

Thor processes the smile and frowns, "Stop that." He sighs.

My attention focused on his tone, scornful, pitiful and empty. He has obviously not grown used to my thought pattern.

"You need to stop all of these selfish and evil thoughts," he rose from the ground," your reign is long over."

His brows knit together into a single line, a deep frown leaving creases in his skin. Blue eyes meet with mine, annoyance surrounding them. He turns his face from me, sickened.

"You make it so hard to care at all, you confuse me to no end!" his voice loud and stern, "Goodbye."

Thor leaves the room, leaving me to continue waiting.

The guards arrived not long after, wild smiles and laughter escaped them.

"And you thought you had escaped."

They stripped me of my clothes... and my dignity.

**III**

I lie on the cold floor, dazed and numb from the experience. My clothes are torn and scattered around my, the only proof of my existence.

As the guards leave my cell one calls back to me, "Enjoy your new privileges!"

What, a free roam around my bedroom and a nice view of Asgard from my window? That was what I have succumbed to?

Sickness and regret passes through my body like waves of terror, causing my eyes to widen and flinch continuously. I do not deserve this. I deserve a quick and early death, that's all I want, thus why they won't give it to me.

My pale eyes wander across the room; maybe these privileges won't be so bad. It has to be better that being chained to a wall all day.

I claw my way up the nearby wall, fingernails digging deep into the interior. My bone crack and my muscles ache, vague burning ripples throughout my core.

I finally reach my destination; the window.

I let out a breath of relief as I look over the Asgardian skyline. It really is beautiful, no matter how much you try to hate it. No matter how much you try to hate the people who live there you can't, not really.

I despise them all, yes, but hate... is a very strong word. Not everyone is bad.

Frigga, I would never wish for anything to harm her, she _is_ my mother and I can't see it any other way. Sif, I may hate the fact that she looks down on me, see's me beneath her puny self... but I would never force her into death. Then there's Thor. Innocent, arrogant, yet aggressive Thor. No longer my brother, no matter how he sees it. It doesn't faze me how close we were as children, that is all in the past now. I'm tired of people stepping all over me, it drains my very soul. Thor will never understand. He doesn't see the way other people view me, the way that they label me a monster. He presumes that every being expresses the same emotion towards a person that he himself does, it's foolish! Either that of he refuses to see other people perspective, the stubborn mess!

I glare tirelessly at the skyline, Odin's palace in the near distance. Now, that is one being I honestly do hate with every bone inside my body. The sound of his name strikes fear into my blood, causing the hairs on my neck to stand on end. Just this angers me, the fact that someone like _him_ can pull this fear out of me.

A serious frown folds deep into my skin, my whole body feeling dark.

Something has to be done, I have to get out of here.

_**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Escape

_**So, the long requested chapter is finally here and I really hope that It's as good as you would expect.**_

I blink a few times to rid of the dryness in my eyes.

Just sixty eight days left.

No visitors had come by since that night, not even Thor.

For the last few days I had been given the privileges to roam freely around my cell, open the window a few inches, and have been given my own notepad and ink.

I appreciate the window privilege more than any in fact. The fresh breeze feels icy on my lungs but I choose to ignore that. They stars look bright and the nebulae are clear this time of year. I can even see Odin's kingdom, bright and warm. I despise it.

I've probably spent most of my current days just sat staring out of the window, admiring my past.

Guards arrive often bringing me food that will never be eaten. The smell however is enough to get me drunk, straying me away from the cart. I guess its more mind over matter.

I resume gazing out of the window, fingers tapping slowly on the pane, tongue tracing over my crippled lips trying to find-

Found it!

Ever since I had been given these new stitches I have been searching for its common weakness. There is _always_ a weakness.

Even if it was just a loose thread.

My tongue circles the material, trying to pull it closer to my teeth. This is exactly how my last stitches had become loose.

I sit there for hours; fiddling tirelessly with the stitch, wincing with every flustered tug.

**III**

The door unlocks around six hours later, a flurry of guards entering.

I play with the dark thread between my fingers, wrapping it tightly around my pinkie.

"This is going to be fun." One guard snickers.

"You're right boys. This is going to be _very_ fun." I purr, turning to face them.

Their faces fill with bafflement and they move with panicked strides.

A large smile approaches my cheeks, loud and shrill laughter echoes from the walls.

The smallest guard runs towards me, arms outstretched.

"Get him!"

I glide sideways causing the boy to hit the floor near my feet.

"Is that all you've got? A bit shameful for a prison guard, don't you think?"

"Yes I do."

The guards turn to face me, already out of the doorway. With a flick of my wrist the clone of me has disappeared causing the guards eyes to widen in utter confusion, and in the next instant I am running.

My feet hit the floor with little force, bouncing me forward with speed. Guards roar behind me and an intense alarm races ahead of me.

I need to get out of here! Where is the exit?

My face turns red as the blood rushes to my cheeks, breath becoming ragged. I can feel my lips oozing, bleeding rapidly.

I had long outrun the guards and hope fills my face, eyes glistening.

The exit can't be too far now, surely just around this corner-

My body collides roughly with another torso, sending me backwards and onto the floor.

I look up wearily, eyes searching for the culprit. My vision grazes over his defined muscles, tall build, and long –slightly displaced- blonde hair.

He blinks a few times before catching on.

Thank Odin he's slow!

He leaves me enough time to run past, fleeing for the exit.

A familiar sound, almost like Bifrost hits my ears. Mjolnir bombards past my face, arching towards my body. I bend backwards, trying to escape but failing. Mjolnir hits just the edge of my chin, though still enough to send me back with the hammer still glued to my skin.

The hammer lands nicely in Thor's muscular hands, sending me sprawling onto the floor.

Thor's hands grip my shirt and proceed to lift me from the floor. My feet dangle aimlessly as I am forcefully pinned against the wall.

"What are you doing Loki, what has happened to your mouth?" he studies my face.

My skin pale and thin, eyes wide and wild with tears brimming, mouth twitching in pain and blood smeared across both cheeks. My hands tremble against his chest as I attempt to push him away.

Damn you.

"Why must you make me hurt you?" he leans closer causing his forehead to connect with mine, a stabbed and grim expression painted over his usual yielding one.

Guards' footsteps scurry down the halls, growing closer.

"Tell Odin; he brought this upon himself when he rescued me from Jotunheim!" I spit, the words tasting like acid and I'm finally glad to rid myself of them.

"What-?"

Seven pairs of hands grab my body, dragging me away from Thor's hostile clutches.

I thrash my legs around, kicking two guards in the face until shackles are appointed onto my limbs.

The group of us enter the healing room, the healers smile is euphoric.

"I'll admit," he ready's his hand with anesthetic , "you are my favourite patient."

"Why thank you..."

This is probably the best part; being numb and asleep for a few hours.

"You know what?" the healer snaps his fingers,the glowing aura of the anesthetic disappearing, "as thanks I will let you stay awake, just this once."

What?

He raises the thread, a longer and sharper needle than the last, and places it on my skin.

"Please stop! I'm sorry!" I wail.

"You should have thought about that!" a guard snickered.

The needle rips through my already angry skin – the healer obviously wants to punish me more – the thread slides through.

Tears escape my eyes running down my neck and hitting the hem of my shirt.

A large hand grabs my chin to steady it from shaking. I mumble gibberish as the thread pulls through my lips, already coated with drying blood.

"You will pay," I scream, "all of you will regret this-!" my voice is cut off as the healer places the final stitches.

My throat burns from all of the silent screams I yell. Blistering tears absorb into my skin, unforgotten.

I groan quietly, going unheard over the guards chatter. My whole body continues to shake restlessly, eyes rolling into the back of my head. Pain too agonising, finally causing me to pass out.

I feel so degraded... and hopeless.

**III**

My arms spasm from the pointless position in which they have been placed, my wrists lay above my head and bruises begin to form on my chest.

The guard's hands search over my bare and vulnerable body, my whole body tense and frigid. His cold fingertips brush over my shoulder blades and circle the small on my back.

I moan in both panic and pleasure. I hate feeling this way. Trying to fight away lust, a lust that is inflicted by another man, lust that you want so badly at the same time. It makes me sick.

The guard wipes the perspiration from my face, his hot breath nearing my ear.

"You're pathetic." He whispers.

I know.

"Say it."

I mumble the best I can, though my best is never enough.

"Are you disobeying me? I guess you will have to be punished." He laughs.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, preparing myself.

The guard slams into me, pulling out a chorus of whines and groans. Is it wrong that this feels good? Don't get me wrong I hate it; every single second. However with each heave and pull I grow closer to my orgasm, my cheeks flushing and my back arching. I just can't stop my self-

A large bang at the door stops us.

"Guard, I request that you let me in." A strong voice calls, loud and demanding.

"Right away sir!" the guard pulls on his clothes along with my own before opening the door.

Thor stands there, arms crossed and a slight frown on his face.

"What reason do you have for locking the door while you assist him?" his brow rises, tone suspicious.

"Security has been tightened since his last outbreak, sir!"

Thor thinks about this for a second, his conclusion making him shrug slightly, and uttering quietly "...I don't believe you."

"But sir-" the guard attempts to leave.

"Don't leave without my permission." Thor growls, his tone deadly and dark.

"May I leave?" The guard murmurs.

Thor gives a mighty chuckle, the very sound of it unnerving me. He brings up his face just giving me enough time to see the expression painted there; bitter and vengeful.

"No."

I'm still not sure what happened after that. I remember the guards staring in disbelief as Thor denied his request, then the next moment he was against the wall, quivering in fear. Mjolnir was lodged into the foundation of the walls, debris falling.

"You now have permission to leave. Before I kill you."

"Sir!" The guard stumbles out of the door, leaving me to deal with the angered man.

He turns his gaze on mine, his expression softening slightly as he kneels next to me.

Thor studies me intently; arms locked on the metal bars above my head, clothes applied messy showing half of my bare chest.

A purple bruise glows upon my skin, calling for someone to notice. Thor's large hand pulls my shirt higher, glaring at the mark.

"Did he do this to you?" he sighs.

I turn away, unable to look him in the eyes, the full dirtiness of the situation finally setting in.

"Odin promised that he would punish you no longer." His fists clench into tight balls, deep creases on his forehead.

I move my face into the inside of my arm, wiping my anguish away onto my skin. My eyes feel bloodshot and my face aches; wanting so bad to cry out, wanting to wail my sorrow away. I want to scream out to Thor, to tell him everything that is going on, for him to protect me like when we were children.

Thor's hand continues to rest on the bruise, pressing slightly on the tender patch, his fingertips warm and welcoming. Choked cries erupt through my body from the pain.

Thor rises from the ground and stands over me. He places his hands on my shackles, clutch tight and barren.

"Would you like me to remove these?" he waits for my reply.

I nod once, face still buried in my arms.

With one small tug the shackles land near his feet.

Now able to move I place my head in my hands and curl my knees up to meet my torso, trying to hide myself away.

"Loki..." his voice breaks.

I stand from the floor and walk over to my bed, rummaging my hands underneath the cloth.

I pull out the paper and ink I had been given as a privilege.

I had made sure to hide these when the guards had taken my privileges away.

I sit back on the floor next to him, paper on my lap. I hold up my index finger, signalling for him to wait.

"_I thank you... why did you react that way__?"_ I turn the paper to face him.

He rolls his eyes, "Why would I not? You are my brother and you are in pain, therefore, it is my job to relieve you of this burden."

"_I am not your brother, nor is this your burden to share. I did what I did knowing the consequences, I killed those humans for my own entertainment. I did it for the pleasure."_

"Why do you make it so difficult to care? You've always been like this, blocking out our love! After everything we did for you!"

I smirk under my stitches, eyes lighting up. Obviously I have hit a nerve.

"_So, Did Odin finally tell you? The truth about my parentage? Now do you understand?"_I toss him the paper.

He reads the words carefully, his expression painful to see.

"I will never understand your foolish and selfish views. Your parentage is no excuse for this madness!" Thor growls, teeth bore.

You have no idea.

I twist my hand back and forth -suddenly bored with this conversation- trying to circulate the energy lying there. It has been weeks (not including my escape) since I have been able to conjure up any magic.

A small spark ignites at my fingertips, lasting only a mere second. Pathetic compared to my usual sorcery.

A gruff laugh escapes Thor, "You can't use magic anymore?" He sputters.

I write furiously on the paper, _"No. I don't have enough energy stored, I haven't eaten any food in months!" _ Venom forms on my tongue, slightly annoyed that I can't express this tone.

"It's for the best." He assures me.

"_How so? You've already taken away my only weapon." _As he reads I point towards my crippled mouth.

He smiles sadly, "It's for the best." He repeats.

I sigh, suddenly fed up with the whole topic. I wander over to the window; leaving Thor sat on the ground.

Asgard glows with its usual light; warm and welcoming. The nearby Nebulae look extra bright at this time of year, growing closer each day.

I can feel his gaze on my back, reading my moves carefully as if scared at any moment I will jump from the window.

It wouldn't do me any good; completely futile. The drop would barely bruise me, however, there would be no realm to hide and no Bifrost to leave.

"Do you remember?" his voice makes me jump, dragging me from my thoughts.

I turn to face him, brows raised in a questioning manner.

"When we used to travel to different realms with father? When times were more simple..." his voice drifts off into the distance.

I close my eyes reminiscing.

**III**

_"Where are we going today, father?" Thor pestered._

_"It's a surprise, be patient." Father had sighed._

_I trailed behind, small grin running free among my face, eyes glistening with excitement._

_Mother had insisted I go along too, she claimed that I needed some fun. I found enough fun in just practising my magic, but decided to go anyway._

_The Bifrost shone with vibrant auras under my feet, a simple hum emitting from within._

_Thor turns to face me, laughter creasing his skin._

_"This is going to be spectacular, don't you agree, brother?"_

_"Y-Yes!" I reply, slightly caught off guard._

_Thor takes a strong hold on the collar of my shirt, pulling me forward._

_"Hurry, Loki!"_

_Father waits patiently near the already opened portal, small smile evident._

_"Ready, children?" he laughed-_

My mind snaps harshly back to reality, a slight migraine forming behind my eyes.

To my left Thor now sits, his face flooded with concern and large hand resting on my shoulder.

"Loki, are you OK? You looked distressed."

Confusion leaves me wincing from the gnawing headache. Distressed? That's the closest to happiness that I've felt in months.

Old memories bring me happiness whereas just the thought of new ones makes me feel desolate. The only memories I have to expect are my release and my soon followed death.

My eyes droop at the though; the whole of Asgard gathered to watch me perish, to get even. To get revenge on all of the pranks I had pulled as a child; tricking people into doing things they normally wouldn't, stealing items for entertainment, and very often just scaring people. All of those people would be there, laughing and pointing. Waiting anxiously for their long wished pleasure. I wonder how they would execute me; hanging me would do no good. Maybe slice me into small pieces, but I don't think that would do too much either-

"Loki..."

What if they-

"Loki."

My blurred eyes turn to Thor who is now stood in the open doorway.

"I'm leaving, you need your rest." He smiles sadly, closing the door behind himself.

I mumble under my stitches, trying to pronounce words.

"Don't leave me"

_**I still don't understand why I write such distressing fics because they only torment me but I have a clear view on where this one is going. Hopefully it won't be too bad...**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	3. Exiled

_**Okay, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited/followed etc, and thank you all ****taking time out of your busy day to read this story. I really appreciate it!**  
_

_**In this chapter I have started to bring in more of the Norse mythology and throughout the later chapters it will be a large influence.**_

_Laufeyson...Laufeyson._

_Not Odinson. Never was._

_Never will be-_

The sickly chanting stops as I open my eyes; sweat falling from my pours and making my skin clammy.

Just sixty four days left.

My stomach churns at the thought, crying for attention. I can feel acid trying to surface, scratching up my throat. Maybe that's how I will die; choking on my own stomach fluids.

I turn slowly onto my side, whole body aching from last night's punishment. Apparently the guards don't like how Thor resumes to release my shackles; therefore they decide to punish me. They couldn't exactly punish Odinson, could they?

I scowl into my empty cell, a damp breeze setting on my skin. Shouts can be heard outside my room, an alarm wailing down the halls.

Another escapee? Probably the seventh this week, the alarm now becoming a nuisance.

I wonder where Thor is.

He's probably with Sif and the others, having fun with Mjolnir, eating the most expensive of foods-

My abdomen protests at the though. I cradle my stomach with my frail hands.

It resembles a bloated balloon –as the Midgardian's would call it. My skin is sunken and grey, a waxy complexion approaching my features. Sweat continues to ripple over my cold self, the temperature in my cell only reaching a pathetic ten degrees. I don't understand why I'm sweating so much.

I probably won't last much longer in this state.

I chew tirelessly at my stitches, tugging roughly on the rope. I don't want to loosen them too much, just enough to be able to mumble a few words.

A sharp knock at the door startles me; I remove the string from my teeth. A stocky and short guard enters, face ready for business.

"Odin has requested to see you; I'm here to escort you there."

I'm going into the centre of Asgard? So they've finally decided to kill me...

I nod once, standing from my bed.

They place sturdy shackles on my wrists and feet, preventing me from running away.

I follow the guard down the halls, shackles ringing in my ears, weighing me down. Chatter resides in the atmosphere, my presence scaring away men.

"You're in for a treat." The guard snickers.

My stomach flops at the thought. To be honest this is the most fear I have felt in a while. My nerves had finally calmed down over the past few months. However, this sudden flare in events has just re-lit the oil.

I wonder what Thor has said about this. I wonder if he even knows.

I shuffle slowly behind, feet dragging along the clean halls.

The two of us enter the stairwell; twelve floors below lay the exit. Sweat bounces from my skin, forming thick on my brows. I clutch desperately on the hand rails, trying to steady my pace and to stop me from hurdling forwards.

The brightness of the outdoor stuns me; within seconds my arms are shielding my eyes, the light too strong to bear. I had finally grown used to the darkness in my cell, the coldness, and then they bring me out here into the warm and starry atmosphere.

Is this a new kind of punishment?

The guard catches me while in a trance; pulling roughly on my shackles, causing me to stumble over.

Gravel buries into my skin, I wince slightly.

"Hurry up." The guard snorts.

**III**

We walk for hours until we reach the high breached gates, Odin's kingdom stands just mere meters from me.

The sound of the metal shackles grows louder due to my quivering body.

I've been waiting too long for this. Finally I am to be put out of my misery.

The gates screech open, a slight spasm forming in my eye; I have always hated that gate.

Dozens of guards appear, pushing me forwards towards the entrance. They all mumble the same words, "Clean, cut, prepare."

What?

A wet piece of cloth slaps me hard in the face, a stinging sensation screaming in my eyes. I screw my hands into fists as I try to bear the pain of clean suds hitting my pupils. They scrub my face until it is blistering red.

Clean.

They then begin snipping away at my mouth, catching every so often on my lips. A pair of slight fingers massages my skin carefully, resting my aching jaw.

Cut.

A small woman then appears, face un-wrinkled and sparkling.

"OK, that's you done, sir. Odin is waiting to see you just up ahead, but don't bother running away; your antics are useless here. You're nothing but an ant under our boot." She smirks, pushing me forward.

Prepare.

I trip forwards, adrenaline pulsing through my veins causing my shoulders to slump and my hands to shake. The large doors open slowly in front of me.

Now that I think about it, this is the first time Odin has seen me since I fell off of the Bifrost. He had no intention of seeing me when I had first returned. Who can blame him? His 'beloved' son becomes emotionally insane and falls from the Bifrost into nothingness, presumed dead. Then not even a year later appears in Midgard and threatens to kill anyone in his way. The poor man, his life must be _so_ difficult.

Silence fills the room as I enter the main hall, Odin and Frigga sit in their places, faces completely opposite; Odin's covered in a frown, whereas his wife smiles with certainty.

"Welcome, Loki."

Odin's voice seams strained, almost as if he is forcing out every word.

I step forward a few places, small smile on my face, "It's a pleasure to be here, Odin."

"Do you know why you are here?" His eyes catch mine, holding them in a steady gaze.

"I do."

"Good. Then this won't be so difficult. You are to be exiled from Asgard and shall not return until your execution!"

Exiled? That's a shock; I was only expecting execution, a quick and tireless death.

"Well, where are you sending me-?"

"Helheim, you must leave at once."

"What-!"

"Take him!" Odin turns away from the commotion; me protesting as the guards drag me away.

The sound of tears pulls my attention over to Odin's wife, mother. She weeps softly into her palms, hiding her face from the world.

Before I can speak words of comfort she is gone from my sight.

**III**

I am pushed out of the kingdom and through the public street way. People gather from far just to see me banished, probably waiting years for this moment. Children and the elderly are both gathered, their faces emotionless. My eyes scan the crowd, searching for familiar faces. On my search my eyes catch with the warriors three; Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral. However it is Lady Sif's watchful eyes that lingers the most. A slight glint of fear and relief crosses her face.

The crowd mumbles quietly to themselves, the sound eventually getting louder. Rude and offensive remarks are thrown towards me, aiming to hurt my exterior. I won't let them get to me. How can I? I'm too numb to take their regards seriously; to let them damage what's left to take.

The guards force me forwards down the Bifrost, towards the gate.

Heimdall waits patiently near the open gate, a smug grin creeping from under his facial armour. I bet the whole of Asgard will be celebrating in a few hours, as soon as they hear I have arrived in Helheim.

Odin's plan is obvious; send me to Helheim, make me suffer for a few more years, and then finally kill me.

"Are you ready, sir?" Heimdall asks as I step closer to the gate.

I want to scream no but instead I just nod my head, indicating my farewell.

The portal drags me in so fast that I can almost feel the skin ripping from my bones, trying to leave this dying body. Colours and loud sounds take over my being, whirling around my mind as I continue to accelerate. Surely Helheim can't be that far?

Midgard stands between the two realms, so I should be passing that now-

A blur of blue, green and orange swarms around my eyes before it disappears into the far light years. I can't say that I will miss that realm...

All too soon the ground lands queer beneath my feet, causing my ankles to bend at an uneven angle. I wince slightly before shaking it off, I'm sure to have worse to come.

I inhale the view; white and dark, the entire surroundings seam to give off a chalky substance leaving trails over my skin, and the sky is obstructed by the lank view of nothing. Absolutely nothing; not one nebula, or a cluster of stars and galaxies, not even a visible sun. Just pure darkness.

How does life even sustain here-? That's right, it doesn't, and that's why I'm here. The realm of myth, of prolonged death and torture. Men of evil and spite are sent here day in and out, searching for themselves in pity and vain. In the end It's always the same; death.

I begin walking, searching for a trace of life.

_**PLEASE READ: The next chapter may be published a few days late due to me going into hospital for a week, so I am really sorry! I also will not be able to reply to any reviews until I get home. Sorry for any trouble.**_

_**-Jesika**_


	4. Hela's Domain

_**I'm so glad to be back in time to upload this next chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite/followed, etc. I really appreciate it, so thanks!**_

_**In this chapter I have tried to apply Norse mythology as much as I can but have changed it slightly to fit the story. For example Hela is said to be Loki's daughter whereas in this she is just a goddess with no relation whatsoever. Sorry if this annoys anyone. T**_

_**There is also the first signs of romance sprouting in this chapter so... enjoy!**_

I stumble recklessly across the cold and barren land, not watching my footing for loose ground. Not even caring.

I don't even understand where I am to go. Has Odin sent me here to just wonder aimlessly until my execution, or is there a real purpose to this waste of a visit. Whatever it is, I don't wish to find out.

More chalk sprays across my skin, a sudden chill rising through my spine and causing the hairs on the back of my back to stand. I scan the floor in front of me. Nothing, not even a spec of rolling dust. The strong gales don't seam able to move any of the dirt here on the floor. I take a heavy step forwards and –much to my surprise- the sudden sensation of fear fills my body as I fall through the crust.

Ice and dust follow me downwards, collecting in my nostrils and throat. I land on frozen floors; a slight throb resides in my ribs. That's going to leave a bruise. A fountain of lava and ice flows tirelessly out of the core of the material, the contrast almost beautiful; the way the red molten liquid runs slowly behind the thin sheet of ice amazes me. It just shouldn't be possible.

I stare blatantly in awe, wondering why Odin would send me to this marvellous place. It's just what I need; a quiet sanctuary to myself, a place to practise my magic, I could probably find some food around here. I wonder if this ice is edible. Most importantly, I'm away from Thor's annoying antics – no matter how comforting they may be.

I wonder if Odin has told him of my banishment...

My main problem right now is finding people; this land just seams dead. Lifeless.

I wander aimlessly through the underground castle, eyes roaming the foundation of the walls. I take few extra steps until something disrupts my stride.

A terrifying cackle fills the atmosphere, loud and shrill against the calm interior.

I sigh, knowing too well what is to come next.

"I was wondering when you would show up." I say quietly compared with her laugh.

I turn to see the woman I was trying to find. Her dark hair covers most of her sharp face, only allowing me to see her dark green eyes and rosy lips. She wears a navy blue gown covering most of her disease, all except a few spots of moulding flesh on her ankles.

I had only ever heard stories of Hela. The way she was cast out into the land of the dead and forced to act as a goddess to this realm, yet mostly I was told about her plague. Her time in this realm has taken its toll and started to rot away at her beautiful porcelain skin. Mother had read many tales of Hela when I was a child, and I was always enthralled.

"Are you here to lead me to my doom, _child_?" I chuckle.

"I wish. Odin has instructed that I savour your soul until it threatens to break into tiny, pathetic pieces. That is when you shall then return to face your true death penalty. That is if the plague doesn't get to you first." She smirks slightly under her furious gaze.

"So why am I here if you cannot kill me? I thought that you watched over the nine realms from Niflheim?" I scoff, slightly annoyed by the news.

"Are you that desperate to end your own life? That doesn't sound like the Loki I've heard so much about." She turns to leave, an unruly shadow lurking behind her presence, "follow me!"

I trudge slowly behind, eyeing her exterior uncomfortably. The foul stench of death and decay trails behind her, emitting from under her skirt where the decaying flesh begs to leave.

I scrunch up my nose, praying that I won't have to stay near her too long.

"Where are you taking me?" I whine loudly.

"Does it really matter?" she sighs, obviously becoming annoyed by my antics, "Why did Odin take away your stitches? Foolish man!"

"He is an old man and a fool..."

"Ha!" Hela growled, "He is a poisonous man."

The two of them enter a thin pathway with small cut out windows in the ice. There is no more trace of lave yet the heat continues to radiate out of the walls.

"You will be staying here."

She moves her fingers towards the ice signalling for it to open up.

As the ice moves apart a pungent smell cries out of the room, entering my nostrils with such force that I can feel it burning through my flesh. I splutter slowly, trying to find breathable air.

"What is that foul smell?" I gasp as I move my fingertips towards my watering eyes.

"The plague. Odin said I have to keep you alive, he didn't say that I couldn't damage you beforehand. This will just simply eat away at you slowly until your time is near. Side effects may vary." She steps backwards as the ice closes up, her strong cackle echoing from the walls.

No wonder Odin cast her out.

**III**

I wake to the sound of chronicle groaning, the being obviously in pain. I rise limply from the frozen bench and slump slowly over towards the wall; peering out of a small crack in the ice.

My eyes widen in disbelief as they scan the monstrous creature in front of me. A Barghest sits awkwardly in the middle of the path. Its eyes shone an luminous orange with small specks of red, its fur was matt black and thick, all of this was finished off with both razor sharp teeth and claws.

Barghests were a warning subject taught back in Asgard; The legendary black dogs, bringing war across the land of Midgard and causing all kinds of evil. We were warned to never approach one – no matter how arrogant you are.

Hela's servants prod and poke at the tormented animal before leaving for other duties. I lean my mouth closer to the crack and call,

"You know, I've never seen a Barghest in real life." My voice echoes around the empty inside.

The beast looks up, it's wolf like eyes slanted.

"I've never seen an Asgardian either." The Barghest spits.

"Actually, I'm not from Asgard," I lower my voice significantly, knowing it will be able to hear me anyway, "I was born in Jotunheim."

"Really? That's good, I'm Haralder."

"Loki, nice to meet you." I sigh.

The atmosphere remains quiet until Hela's men return, one tall the other small and stocky, both mumble to themselves as they arrive. The small one grabs Haralder by the scruff and drags him along, causing the dog to shout out in protest. The taller man places his hand on the ice near my face, a strange aura courses through his palm and onto the ice. The wall moves apart, revealing my thin and unhealthy structure.

"That look suits you." He snickers.

I raise my brow in confusion, instantly placing my fingers on my neck where his sight pierced. My skin suddenly becoming becomes rough and course under my touch, a slightly pungent smell living there. I bring my fingers up to my vision, trying to find the cause of this mockery. Small flecks of skin from my neck lay dead on my fingers, the decaying flesh feels like rubber under my touch.

My eyes widen and my breath quickens, becoming slightly forced. I should be passed out by now, the lack of clean oxygen should be killing me-

"I wouldn't do that is I were you." Her voice stilled the air.

I turn my gaze to the small woman, brunette hair cascading her prominent cheek bones, "I promised Odin that I would spare your soul." She sighs.

"I'm already dying..." I indicate the flesh on my neck.

"Your body may be dying but your soul is still dark and wrong, however it is not free. Not yet." She circles around me, her slight finger traces over my cheek, "You shall not die. You can kill yourself as many times as you want, I'll just keep bringing you back. But be warned, your body will remain in the same state as _you_ leave it." She snarls slightly, annoyed how she fails to pull a reaction from me.

"What have you for me today, Hela?" I croak sheepishly, slightly ashamed of how it sounds.

"Nothing. You're free to roam on your own will, as long as you don't escape. You are not a prisoner here; you are to die slowly of the plague." She turns and leaves, her men following her.

Surely it can't be that easy?

I step out of the putrid smelling room, heading for the first sign of fresh air.

**III**

Outside was just as bad as I remembered; cold, blank. Not a single cloud, I don't even think there is a real atmosphere at all. No stars outline the sky, any nebulae or sun. No sun yet there was light- weird.

My feet were now covered in the salty ash that covered the floors. I presume that volcanoes existed here many years ago; it would explain all of the magma. However it does not explain why there is ice, or why the magma can run down the ice without any fear of it giving way.

What _is_ this place?

I continue my walk down the dry land, eyes beginning to droop. My mind becomes fuzzy, thoughts and images bombarding my pattern. The ground swerves towards my face, the impact only small.

Am I dying?

**III**

_I open my eyes slowly, confusion smeared across my face. A golden interior blinds my vision. Where am I? Soft blankets touch my bare skin, the satin soft against my chest. I recognise this room._

_Thor's room? Why would I be here? I haven't been here in a long time..._

_I sit up slowly, scanning my surrounding. A large window overlooking Asgard, a comforter, a bed, Thor-_

_...Thor?_

_His breathing is slow and steadied as he sleeps, his hair a mess of blonde waves resting lightly on his forehead. His chest bare and well muscled lifts in melodic a beat._

_My eyes widen slowly, why am I _here_?_

_His breathing hitches slightly and his blue eyes open, meeting mine instantly. A small smile curves slowly on his lips, happy to see me._

"_Morning."_

"_Morning?" I choke on air._

"_You do not remember," he sits up so that we are level, "the events of last night?" heavy brows raise._

"_I honestly can't say I do." My voice wavers, "The last I remember I was strolling around in-"_

_Soft yet demanding lips meet mine, all access to oxygen stopping. What's the meaning of this? Why is this happening?_

_Thor pulls away slightly, giving me time to process the last few seconds._

"_W-What are you _doing_?" I whisper, slightly outraged._

_His brows knit together in confusion, "Is this not what you want?" his voice almost like a purr._

_I don't know what I want yet- _

_The slight hesitation is a good another answer for him. His lips crush carefully onto mine again, puckering every so often. His golden hair tickles against my skin, causing my nose to wrinkle slightly. This little gesture seams to amuse Thor, pulling out a smile. His large hand strokes lightly over my slight torso, his touch cool and calm leaving goose pimples in its place. I whimper childishly as he lays me on my back, leaning his whole body over my own._

_He closes in to kiss the lobe of my ear, words hitting me from his tongue, "Wake up...-_

* * *

Sweat runs down my flustered face, eyes snapping open with surprise. My body begins to feel hollow, lust completely gone and the feeling of embarrassment filling its place. I feel ashamed and odd.

I look down to see my fingers clutching a fistful of ash, my nails and skin embodied with the colour grey. I vaguely remember walking over here from my room. I should probably head back.

As I stand a giant wave of sickness washes over me causing my knees to buckle and I begin to retch loudly. My body heaves unnaturally and I close my eyes tight, trying to block out the pain. When I finally open my eyes my vision settles on the pale skin of my hands. Slightly blue and jagged.

I collect myself from the ground and wait for my skin to return to its more natural stage.

What was that? What was any of that? What did it mean?

My mind reels back through distant memories, trying to find the answer. I remember Hela saying something about the plague, _"Side effects may vary."_

What was that supposed to mean? Was I suffering hallucinations? That's the only reasonable explanation! I have to find Hel...

I head back towards the ice, searching for the culprit.

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts and any suggestions for the next chapter!**_

_**-Jesika**_


	5. Midgardian

_**I'm rather exited to post this next chapter, it was kinda hard to write but I am pleased with the outcome. Thank you to everyone who has supported this (Favorite/Followed/Reviewed) I am very grateful!  
**_

* * *

I limp slowly down the ice path, searching for one of Hela's men. I want an explanation for these ludicrous images, continuing to swirl throughout my thought span.

Me and Thor-

I shudder at the thought. Besides, why would he need me when he has every single female is Asgard throwing away their pride for his attention? Pathetic beings they are. Sif is just as bad, acting less barbaric near his presence, trying to act like the other girls.

But I can still feel his lips on mine...  
The way his skin smells after a good sleep; clean yet smothered in well earned sweat. His voice like warm tea-

No.

I should not be thinking about this, I am a man! Imagine what would happen if this scenario was real? I would never be able to live it down.

The smell of death attacks my nostrils like a lion would a mouse, completely destroying everything in its path. Why does the smell only get worse, why do I not grow used to it?

"Well, that's merely because the plague gets worse as we speak."

I turn to find the slight smirk on her face, childlike features soft yet cold. Hela walks away from the shadows in the ice, revealing all of her beauty.

"I hear that you were looking for me?" she raises a thin brow.

"Well of course. You throw me into this realm of death without even explaining the slightest fact to me!" I growl.

A few moments of silence take over before she answers, "What do you want to know?" her voice strained.

"What are the side effects of this plague?" I demand, voice threatening the verge of hysteria.

A large sigh escapes her body, "I don't actually know, honest. Everyone is different- the side effects are tailored to your personality; to your thoughts."

"What is that supposed to mean-?"

"'_Side effects may vary' _and that is all I can say." She turns away from my presence, leaving me on my own.

My eyes droop, my exterior becoming tired and restless. I turn slightly towards my designated room before stopping dead in my tracks. I can't go to sleep, what if I have to re-live that ordeal again?! I shudder at the thought.

Exhaustion nags at my interior, trying to persuade me to succumb to the consequences.

Damn Hel, damn her soul. Welcoming me into this retched realm; a realm where people to pass on quietly. But no, I am tortured with the choice of life. Burdened to live while the plague over takes me, slowly yet surely.

My eyes close heavily, threatening to lock shut at any given moment. I need to get out of here.

I storm out of my cold room, searching for Haralder.

**III**

Small groups of people roam the land, much more than there were yesterday. Creatures from many realms, Nifleheim, Vanaheim, Aflheim, Jotunheim, even Midgard.

A few acknowledge my existence with a slight nod before returning back to their issues.

All except one. A girl, neither beautiful nor foul. Pleasant. Her green flecked eyes linger near me for a moment longer, causing me to raise a brow. Midgardian.

Somehow I recognise her face...

Her figure is thin and shapeless, cheekbones stretching out the skin on her face. A fatal bruise spoils the porcelain skin around her neck. She brushes gnarled fingers through her dark, dirty hair.

A presence appears next to me, catching me off guard. The girl's expression turns into that of shock. I look down to find Haralder, fur fluffed and smooth.

"What are you staring at?" his voice gruff,

I blink once, realising that I was, in fact, staring.

"Nothing... that girl just caught my attention..." my voice trails off into the chatter of the others.

"Why are so many people here?"

"This is part of their journey into the afterlife. Once they have visited here, figured out what they want, they can move onto Valhalla." Haralder sighs.

"Have you figured out what you want yet?" I sneak a sideways glance towards him.

"...No."

"Me either."

The Midgardian girl strays away from the others, not wanting to interact. Her gaze was piercing.

"Why is she staring at me like that?" I turn to face Haralder, fingers tracing the deep scars on my mouth, becoming heavily conscious.

"Fool! Have you not looked around yet?"

I do a quick head count; a few elves, birds, wolves, giants, and one human.

"You are the only other person here who resembles a human. Go speak to her!" Haralder growls.

I step forwards slightly, not sure in what I am doing.

Her eyes follow my movements carefully, narrowing into a defensive glare.

"Excuse me," I reach her finally, "you seem scared. Mind if we talk?"

She nods her small head slowly, telling me to carry on.

"I am Loki, and you?" I put out my hand, willing for her to shake it.

"T-Tammy." She whispers.

"What kind of name is that?" I grin, teasing.

She scoffs, "Really? Your name is Loki," She laughs, "You know, I recognize that name from somewhere... Loki..." she pronounces my name 'Low-key'.

Her personality has changed within seconds.

I scowl slightly, a mild headache settling in.

"Why are you even here?" I grumble.

"I was in an accident, I don't remember what happened. I just know." She put out her hand, shaking mine.

Her skin is pale, almost transparent, bone rising from her flesh. Cuts and bruises paint her face, scars developing under the tissue.

"You?"

"...Various reasons."

"Who are all these people?" she points towards a group of elves.

"Those are light elves from Aflheim. Good spirits, kind little...things." I shrug. Mother never really went into detail about elves.

The only elf that I know is Haralder.

Her face is clouded with confusion, not a single thought expressed on her face.

"Never mind." I turn away from her, walking back towards Haralder.

"Wait! Don't leave," I turn to see her shifting slightly, "I figured that we could stick together, you know? Make it easier." She smiles slightly.

"Sorry, but this journey is for you to solve yourself." I start walking, leaving her stand on the barren land, alone.

When I finally reach Haralder he smirks, "That was mean-"

"I'm not a Midgardian babysitter!" I spit out my words.

"Whatever you say, Jotun."

I wince as the pain in my head grows, my vision becoming blurred and static. A hiss escapes my mouth as I stumble slightly, knees becoming weak.

"_Loki?"_ I hear a voice call.

I could recognise that gentle voice anywhere, but who is it coming from? I can't remember...

"_Loki, are you okay?" _

I'm fine-

_The feel of silk bed sheets cushions my face, soft and warm. The room is dark, the only source of light from the window._

_My old sleeping chambers?_

"_Loki, if you are too tired I shall not read you a story." Her voice raised an octave or two._

_My eyes meet squarely with dark brown ones, a kind smile opposing a slight frown on her face. Mother?_

_Frigga leans forward towards my bed, readying herself for the story._

"_Long ago their was a beautiful maiden call Hela, she was portioned with rich brunette hair, sweet tanned skin, a slim and well curved figure, but most importantly she was awarded the smarts of a genius. She lived a happy life with the town's folk until one day Odin all father decided that she was too dangerous to roam the other realms. Thus she was sent to Niflheim, becoming the goddess of the land of the dead._

"_At first it wasn't so bad; she lived quietly in her kingdom, happy with the solitude that she received. That was until more and more people started dying. With each death new illness was added to the atmosphere of Hel. With each passing traveller into the afterlife came a new plague. After years of unexpected visitors the plague became unbearable, finally taking its toll on Hella. Half of her skin turned back, rotting with death and decay, her hair turned brittle and took on an ashen colour, and her joy left, leaving her just a living shell. Nothing more; nothing less. Now whenever a person is to take that journey into the afterlife Hela must help them to do so, having no choice but to enjoy their presence, scared of her life of solitude."_

_I blink a few times before responding, "What a sad and desperate life..."_

"_Yes well, things like this happen, so remember Loki; don't become Hela." She kissed my forehead before closing the drapes, blocking out the light, "Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight-_

I wake with a start, body curled up into a ball on the icy floor. My eyes roam the surrounding area, only to find that I am back inside my room.

How did I even get here?

"Well that would be my doing."

I turn to see her sat a mere few inches away.

Her dark hair covering half of her face, clothes covering her dead body.

"What just happened?" I whimper.

"Did you just have a dream about me? So sweet of you." Her voice sounds like a running lake, cold yet wondrous.

"H-How did you know?" I stutter.

"I could just tell..." she smiles darkly.

"Why did Odin really send you?" I narrow my eyes.

"He thought that I was dangerous, too risky to have around his precious humans. Such a big ego that man has."

"What did you do to make him think that?"

"Nothing. He didn't trust my whole family, so he disposed of them. However he saw potential in me." She laughs loudly, throwing back her head.

"What a sad and pathetic life..." I whisper.

"That it is."

Before I can reply she had already disappeared.

I give a breath of relief. That dream wasn't so bad, just a childhood memory. An old bedtime story as a child, Frigga and her frosty tales. Maybe not all of these hallucinations are so bad...?

But not all of my childhood memories were good; in fact most of them were spent trying to get acknowledged by Odin-

I sigh, restless and uncomfortable. I lay back down on the cold floor, closing my eyes softly, relishing the feel of the sudden loneliness.

**III**

"_Loki... Are you still asleep?" _

_I peak open one eye, catching the sight of blonde curls._

_I sit up quickly, dizziness taking over._

"_You nearly hit me with your head, brother." Thor smiles, cheeks tanned and slightly red._

"_Y-You shouldn't be leaning over me then!" I defend._

_Thor places a firm grip on my shoulder, gaze blue and crystallized._

"_I just came to tell you about my night with my newest maiden, she truly was a beauty." Thor smirks._

"_Did you come here just to taunt me?" I shoot him a questioning glance._

_Thor knows quite well about my virginity, about my lack of interest in women; and theirs in me. _

"_What? Are you jealous, brother?" he grins wide, amusement smothered on his facial expressions._

"_Why would I be jealous of some desperate maiden?" I sigh, hoping that would end the conversation._

"_Why would you be jealous of the maiden, unless of course-" Thor stops his words in their tracks._

_An accusing smile appears on his godly features, his chance to manipulate near._

"_So, are you going to tell me or did you wake me for no reason?" I curse acidly._

"_Of course I shall tell you," Thor moved closer to me, getting comfortable on the bed, "it started after our meal. We went back to my chambers and she told me how much fun she had had. Then she moved in, closer, closer."_

_With each utter of the word 'closer' he moved in towards me by at least an inch._

"_Then she looked away, slightly nervous. That's when I put my index finger under her chin, tilting her face up to my own," he brushes his fingers over my neck before reaching my chin, "Then I kissed her, sweet and smooth." His voice purrs into my ear, close enough now for his breath to be felt on my skin, heating me up._

_My breath catches in my throat, a slight tingle moving inside my stomach._

"_...Thor." I whisper slowly._

_His lips meet mine slowly, his tongue tracing slowly over my own. He leans over me, preventing me from leaving this moment of intensity. I mumble under the kiss, sending vibrations through the two of us. _

_Thor moves away from my tongue and focuses on my lower lip, biting and sucking frequently._

_He's the first one to pull away, taking in a few rushed breaths before whispering, "I then moved down to her neck; she was very sensitive there..."_

_His lips are wet on my neck, sending unexpected shivers down my spine. Thor kisses from under my chin down to my Adam's apple, flicking his tongue over the flesh there. I bite my lip, trying not to let my brother hear me moan. He then moves to my collar bones-_

_I cry out in pleasure, not caring any more about my own embarrassment. My body arches from his touch, my upper body starting to tremor. I have never felt this way before._

_Thor pulls himself away from my exposed body, rolling flatly onto his side. He flashes me a barbaric smile before rolling once more-_

_BANG_

_My eyes widen, laughter bubbling up inside me. Did he just fall from the bed?_

"_Thor?" I laugh quietly._

_I look down over the bed, expecting to see him laying in a laughing mess. Instead I find nothing. Just the floor._

_BANG_

**III**

My eyes flash open, soreness surrounds my body. My lips are swollen and a purple bruise rests in the place where Thor kissed my neck. I place my hand over the mark, hoping for it to go away.

That was also a long forgotten memory, but it didn't go anything like that. Thor had come by to tell me about his time with a maiden, gone into little detail then left again, not... this! Why was it changing my real memories-?

BANG

I jump from the floor, heading outside, searching for the source of the commotion.

Outside the sky is bright, much brighter than usual, nearly blue instead of grey. Dust circles my eyes threatening to blind me at any second. Creatures have started to appear from every direction, awaken from their slumbers, much like myself.

I blush slightly.

"Where are you?!"

A deep voice echoes around the atmosphere, sounding enraged and desperate. Familiar.

"Are you here? Can you hear me, Loki?"

Damn.

His blonde hair a mess of dust and heavily wind swept, skin grazed and dirty.

Why are you here, fool?

I walk forwards, closing the distance between us-

"Loki, I found you!" his eyes brighten up; his face relaxes with a sigh of relief.

His large arms embrace me softly, making me bury my face in his chest. When he finally pulls away tears are brimming in his eyes, shiny and large.

"You're coming home, brother." His voice sounds choked and strained.

"How did you even get here? Who told you?" I speak, barely a whisper.

"Rumours have been spreading around Asgard for days, then I decided to visit you in your cell but you weren't there. Mother told me at once."

"You know very well that I can't just leave, this is my punishment, Thor. Just go back to your days of glory!" I shout, feeling too weak to argue properly.

"I could never do that! I care, Loki!" he growls, putting across his point.

Just as I'm about to speak I notice we are being watched, "Let's go to my room." I say quietly.

Thor gives a hard nod before following.

When we arrive he wrinkles up his nose in disgust, the smell obviously getting to him.

"What _is _that putrid smell?" he gags loudly.

"The plague, that's why I suggest you leave here at once."

"I shall not leave you, not again! It's my job to bring you back, to save you from your sadness." He says quietly

"And what has Odin said about this?" I glare at him.

Silence passes for a few moments before he answers, "He doesn't have to know-"

"Don't even speak Thor, you infuriate me! You expect to sneak me into Asgard behind Odin's back? That sounds like something I would do, not you. Think about what you are saying! This is not you-" An unexpected cough seizes up my body, taking over my small frame.

Thor rises from his slouch, indicating his help. I lift a slight finger, signalling for him not to come closer.

"Stay there...I don't...want you to catch it..." I straighten my posture, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Loki..." Thor's voice whines, pain stricken and sad.

"Just go...You will regret your stay here." I croak slowly, catching his solemn eyes, "Please, just go-"

"No!"

Within an instant my back is against the cold wall, pinned roughly against Thor's well built frame. My body begins to tremble as I place a firm hand on his chest, trying to push him away. After failing I decide to give up, scowling into the floor.

"Loki look at me." Thor's tone is demanding yet gentle.

I stare into his chest, frown deep and dark.

"_Look_ at me." He grabs my face and pulls it upwards, towards his gaze.

"What do you want from me? For years you ignore me and taunt me, mock my very being, yet now you beg for my attention. I don't understand what you want!" I shriek into his clothes as I rest my face on his chest.

Thor's arms cradle me for a while, his steady breath like a melodic salty tears streak his armour, cold against my cheek.

"If you wish to stay...?" his voice quiet and low.

"I want to figure out my journey, for myself." I nod slowly, pulling away from his protective hold.

"Okay," he leans forward, his lips grazing my ear, "I'll be back for you, I promise." Moving away before anything could escalate.

As he leaves my room he turns to whisper, "Odin will pay."

**III**

I watch from the cold ground as he vanishes back into the sky, on his way back to Asgard. I pray for the day that he will return.

* * *

_**Please review and express any thoughts or concerns, and thank you for reading!**_


	6. Goodbye My Friends

_**I'll be honest, I almost forgot about updating! Not to fear, I remembered just in time and rushed to finish. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and if there is, please tell me! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Twelve day's have now passed since Thor arrived here in Helheim. I decided to stick to myself from then on, only talking to people when I needed to. The hallucinations became worse with each night, every one more vivid than the last. A red blush creeps onto my face at the thought.

The Midgardian girl –Tammy was it? - tried to talk with me often, bringing up random conversations about her time back in her own realm. It took a lot to explain about the nine different realms; she just doesn't get it. I try to spend as little time as I can with her, just a few glances at her thin structure makes me feel weak. Other than that she is easy to talk to, she's not aggressive like Sif, however not willing to pounce around like the rest of the maiden's I have seen. She's average, just a girl no older than twenty.

"Can I ask you a question?" she moved closer, waiting for my answer.

"What now?" I sigh, annoyed by her presence.

"Why are you here, really? Plus, why didn't you leave with that loud man?"

I chuckle slightly at her description of Thor, but turn to her boldly, "I'm here for punishment."

"Well, what did you do?" she moves even close, face full of eagerness.

"Nothing special, 'betrayed' my father and brother," she gives me a questioning expression, "'the loud man'. Oh, I also brought havoc among your word." My shoulders slump slightly.

"You didn't answer my other question."

I hesitate for a moment, not really knowing how to respond, "I guess I don't want to ruin anything else." I turn away, hoping she will change the subject.

Luckily she did. She placed a warm hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly, showing her support.

That was the last time I saw Tammy's thin face. I guess she figured out what she wanted to do with her afterlife. I remember as her body turned into a pile of grey dust, her soul leaving for Valhalla. That must be why the floor is coated in that chalky substance.

After that I stayed in my room most of the time, in fact I'm still there now.

I don't really know what to do anymore, all I have to look forward to are the dreams. The sudden feel of exhaustion as it hits me like a brick makes me feel real.

I await it, sit for hours in the dark until it finally appears. Usually warm and flustered, yet now more cold and solid.

Darkness surrounds me and I wait for the picture to settle, however this time it doesn't. I just continue in the dark, alone.

**III**

_I step forwards in the dark, attempting to find someone but instead I am greeted with the feel of a glass wall against my face. I frown into the wall, confused and isolated. I raise my arms to press in front of me, finding nothing but the small space provided. The amount of oxygen suddenly becomes limited due to my panicked breathing._

"_Hello?" My voice echoes around me, sounding slightly droned._

_I wait for the reply of either Thor or Frigga but receive nothing. Instead it is Odin's voice that I hear._

"_I Odin all father, Cast you into eternal rest never to awake!" His voice roars above me, sending chills down my spine._

_Eternal rest? Never to awake? I don't understand!_

"_Odin-!"_

I strain my eyes open, leaving them bloodshot and damaged. The room is still dark around me and I feel vulnerable.

Maybe I could cast a rune? They provide many people with magic spells and mystery, however not all of them are good news. I recite them in my head; Uruz (Increasing sexual potential and energy), Fehu (Used for money and business purposes, Gebo (To find strength), Kenaz-

Kenaz. That was what I needed. The beacon torch, used to dispel anxiety and fear.

I trace the lesser than figure () in the air, producing whatever magic lays in my fingertips. A small blue glow cascades into the air, lighting up the room.

I sigh, relieved and safe.

I lean back on the cold wall, my clothes clammy against my sweat soaked skin. I pull off my shirt and allow the cold ice to soothe my body.

What did that hallucination mean? Why was Odin there? Does that mean he can return in any of the other dreams? Just the thought makes me feel ill, but maybe that is just the plague.

I look down at the dead skin on my arms, peeling away dark and pungent flesh. Surely there is a way to stop this? Why didn't I just leave with Thor?

I place my head in my hands and begin to hate myself even more. I hate myself for letting this cursed land get to me, for letting Hel get the better of me, and most of all for letting Tammy's journey to Valhalla cause me to mourn. Pathetic.

Just a few months ago I was on her realm, killing innocent people just like her. What have I become.

Maybe it's for the best-?

No. The good guys get nothing in return. But I guess that I'm not getting much either...

Maybe I am the good guy? I never meant for any of this to happen! Odin was the one who brought me to Asgard as a child; I saved his life from Laufey! I killed my own father for him! I tried to make the kingdom a better place and was rewarded by falling from the Bifrost to my supposed death. I hadn't wanted to live after that, I just wanted to disappear into oblivion, but no. I had to end up on Midgard, surrounded by those moronic creatures. Odin is the cause of all my misery.

And now he wants to put me into eternal sleep? Ha, let him do it. It would bring me nothing but happiness.

The smell of death hits my nose like molten iron, Hel wanders in.

"Your presence is requested outside." She says blankly.

"What for?" I rise from my place on the floor.

"Just follow me." She turns to leave knowing that I will follow.

I trail behind at an exaggerated distance, trying not to inhale her cloud of plague.

A small crowd is gathered outside, a few creatures most of them being elves. I push to the front, wondering what all of the commotion is about.

In the middle of the circle lays Haralder, his fur rumpled and frizzy. A soft smile enters his features as he finally see's me.

"No." I state coldly.

"I'm afraid so, Jotun. I'm all figured out, Valhalla awaits my soul." He takes in a large gulp of breath.

"Not now, I won't allow this! Wait until I figure out my own journey, then we can leave together." My tone verges the line of hysteria.

"I can't stop what has already begun. In reality I died many years ago at war, but now I can finally leave this cursed realm and head for the heavens. Goodbye, Jotun." He nods his head slightly as his body begins to flake away.

"...Haralder." I reach out to grab him back, not wanting to lose somebody else.

Instead of finding his warm fur under my hands dry ash brushes over my flesh, sending cold chills down my spine.

I sit there for a few moments, eyes wide in disbelief and anger. How could he just leave me like this?

I stand from my spot on the floor and leave the observing crowd, heading back to my room.

Halfway there and I hear a voice address me, "Only three days remain until you return back to Asgard to be given your true punishment." Hel's voice whispers softly into my ear, merely inches away. I spin round, trying to catch her out but finding nothing but the grey atmosphere.

**III**

_I pant heavily as I try to catch up with Thor, his long strides carrying him further and further away._

"_Thor, please wait!" I whine loudly._

"_Hurry brother, father will be waiting!" Thor replies, irritated by my slow pace._

_I can't help it; I wasn't born with his glorious strength or his athletic abilities. In fact we have nothing in common. I don't possess his binding golden locks or his smooth tanned skin. My hair resembles that of a crow; smooth and sleek, my skin more porcelain and my body built lean, not meant for fighting._

_He stops a few metres ahead, giving me a chance to catch up. When I finally reach him he places his heavy hand on my shoulder as I bend forward, trying to catch my hitched breath._

"_You really need to work on your physical ability, brother. Maybe you should spend less time reading about runes? Your sorcery can become slightly mischievous." Thor admits._

"_And maybe you should spend more time reading, you big oaf!" I mock, standing straight. Suddenly in the mood to tease._

"_Now, there was no need for that, I was just giving my honest opinion-"_

"_And so was I." I sigh._

_Thor studies my expression intently before putting my words into the excuse of my foul mood. He shakes his head slightly before walking on._

"_If you don't hurry I really will leave you." Thor warns, my mood spreading onto him. His pace quickens as he tries to escape me._

"_I must say, I have never met anyone quiet as foolish as you." I shake my head, a sly glint in my eye._

"_Why must you be so cruel? I haven't said anything to offend you-"_

"_Everything you do offends me!" I frown deeply, leaving creases in my skin._

"_I could say the same to you, brother. Everything _you_ do offends the house of Odin!" Thor spits out harshly before he has time to process what just left his mouth._

_A shocked expression clouds his face and his blue gaze turns misty. He reaches out towards me, trying to grab my shoulder before I leave. He fails as I sidestep his approach, a dark expression taking place._

"_Don't you think that I know that?" I turn away from his and start to walk._

"_Loki, where are you going?"_

"_Back to my chambers, I have a few rune books that I have yet to read." I give a dismissive wave as I continue my trek._

"_I'm sorry brother; I didn't mean what I just said!" Thor runs to catch up, the effort small and pathetic. _

"_I know you didn't mean it. You were informing me of the truth, no need to apologize." I sigh heavily, frustrated._

"_But-"_

"_Just forget about it already-"_

"_No!" Thor places a hefty clutch on my shoulder and pulls me backwards, making me face him, "I said unnecessary things! I have to be punished." He whispers, merely inches from my face._

_A pink blush creeps onto my porcelain skin causing me to look like an embarrassed maiden. How stupid of me!_

_I turn my face downwards, away from his piercing eyes._

"_I truly am sorry Loki." His tone sounds sincere..._

"_How do you wish to be punished?" I say quietly and awkwardly._

_He thinks about it for a moment, his brow creasing every so often._

"_You decide." He gives sharp nod, head becoming even closer to mine._

_He's just so close..._

_The instinct was fast and thoughtless as I touched my lips with his, caressing and smooth. The moment passed far too fast for my liking, leaving me hanging on tightly to his armour._

_I look sharply into his eyes, searching for any sign of emotion. At first confusion and shock circle his irises until a warm flow of comfort fills them._

"_Well?" I speak first, a sign of my teasing humour creeping back, "How was that for punishment?"_

_He scoffs loudly, "That was barely punishment, brother. Maybe I will have to teach you it first hand." _His_ voice ruff and ragged in my ear._

"_Maybe you will..." I trail off into thought, all of the possibilities he could mean._

_I continue to think about it, my mind becoming blurred and dark. I sway drunkenly in my path, the sound of Thor's voice far in the distance._

_I blink, only to see darkness._

"_Cast out... eternal...rest-"_

_Those were the last words to echo through my skull before I submitted to the blankness._

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you think, and also if there was any spelling errors or concerns.**  
_

_**-Jesika**_


	7. The Truth

_**My brain keeps making a habit out of forgetting to update this, however I remembered just in time!  
**__**Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourite/reviewed etc!**_

* * *

I struggle helplessly into consciousness, trying to rid myself of the pain scorching throughout my core; hot and acidic. My fingers claw painfully at my eyes, trying to re-open them and only succeeding when the whites become bloodshot.

I gasp loudly as my body jumps upwards, shaking and going into spasms every few seconds. I wipe the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand and sigh, slightly annoyed by the disturbance.

Maybe Odin is seeing the same images of me. Maybe this is Odin's own way of stopping the wrong act that me and Thor commit in this alternate universe called my lack of sanity. A hysterical laugh escapes my lips, erupting from my ribs and echoing through my room. What a thought that was.

I stand from my place on the floor, wandering away from my room and out into the open. Where do I go know? Who do I talk to? Both Haralder and Tammy are gone, they figured out what they wanted for there afterlife, maybe I should start to think mine over?

What do I want from the afterlife? Peace, calamity, pleasure and maybe even a bit of light every now and then. This dull atmosphere is taking its toll on me, along with the plague of course. The plague has now taken over at least half of my body, killing off skin and draining my soul of hope. Just two days left until I return to Asgard. I don't know whether to be happy or sad. My death merely forty eight hours away, yet I'm happy. I can't wait to embrace the warm clutches of death and finally be over with it, with all of it. To finally be over with my struggling relationship with Odin, always trying to win his favour only to be turned down for his favourite son, Thor. Also to finish whatever strained brotherhood I shared with Thor, to eventually make him realise that we are in fact not related, we never were.

If you think about it I should have guessed, to be honest the thought was always nagging quietly at the back of my brain, waiting for attention. I used to just push it further, scoffing at the idea. When Odin actually told me a part of me disappeared. I don't know whether it was my sanity or my care for the world, but whatever it was it hurt. Finding out that all you had ever fought for, competed for was a waste of time, a waste of my breath. I never wanted the throne, Thor knows that now.

Frigga never cared whether I was adopted or not, she loved us both the same. She would read me old myths at night and help me practise my sorcery, reading my runes for me. She tried to do the same with Thor but he became restless after too much reading, he preferred practising battle skills with Odin.

The last time I saw her she was crying. That's all she ever seams to be doing whenever I see her. Will she be crying tomorrow? It would shatter my heart if so...

A slight flutter at my side catches my attention.

I turn to face Hel, her face glowing with beauty and death.

"Are you excited for your leave?"

At first the comment seams snarky, maybe even teasing, however when I turn to face her I can see the true curiousness swimming in her eyes.

"Yes and no."

Confusion masks her beautiful face, a slight frown showing on her forehead, "Why? You finally get to see your family."

"You don't know anything, do you? Odin told you nothing..." I trail off.

"I don't understand."

"Odin is having me executed in two days, punishment for my wrongs. What did he tell you exactly?" I scowl slightly.

"Not to kill you. That was all. I thought it was because he cared-"

Laughter leaves my body before I can stop it, loud and shrill.

This causes anger to flash momentarily over Hel's features before she speaks, "Just be grateful. I have not seen my family for millennia, not since Odin took me from my home land claiming that I would be prefect for the role of goddess. Little did I know that the land I would watch would be barren and dead?" She spits her words out like acid on her tongue, disgusted by the whole topic.

"Hel, what really happened? The stories that my mother told me are different to what you perceive." I look deep into her piercing glare, trying to find a hint of emotion.

"I was a Midgardian girl, born and raised in a small roman empire with my mother, father and two siblings. I worked hard to gain my reputation, helping the farmers with their work, helping maidens with teaching the children; sometimes I even helped the men with building foundations and roads.

"One day after a long day of work I decided to go to the local fresh water stream, I was supposed to be meeting a childhood friend there. Instead I found an old man wearing odd clothes; Odin. He explained to me how he needed a goddess to guard a new formed realm called Niflheim. He'd persuaded me at the mention of the word 'goddess'. I asked about taking my family but he assured me that I would be able to watch them from my throne. He was right; I watched them grown scared for their lost daughter and eventually die from old age.

"However when I arrived at Niflheim he wasted no time to leave. He simply stated 'use the land as you so wish, it is all yours now' then he was gone."

With that she leaves me alone to my thoughts.

**III**

I place myself down on the dusty ground, not planning on doing anything for the rest of the day but think about my options.

When I arrive in Asgard will I be taken back to crummy sell and return to those dirty guards? The thought makes me feel sick; surely Thor will have sorted them out by now? Maybe they will leave me to roam the streets before my execution, allowing the people crowding there to torment and throw things at me like before. There deafening chants will circulate my skull, finally driving me away from full sanity.

I wonder if I will get to see Thor before the execution...

I presume Odin will not have told Thor about anything yet, nor will he plan to reveal his secret plans to rid of me. After all, he couldn't have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard. Not without fearing my authority first. And that's exactly what I do. I always have. Feared the chance of becoming king, the authority that it held, protecting the lives of so many others besides myself. When Odin had picked Thor over me I actually felt relived; one less burden to carry. More time to practise on my magic.

That thought heaves me back into my smudged reality.

I haven't tried using my full potential of magic since I left Asgard. It worked when I used the runes so why not now?

I decide to give it a try, flicking my wrist gently.

A slight orange glow flickers for a few seconds before growing into a large mass of flames. It evolves into a blue flash, trying to burn my skin but failing. I smirk darkly, ecstatic from the results.

If I can conjure up a flame what is to stop me now? I could control the force of gravity, read into peoples minds, create a portal into other dimensions; anything!

A jolly laugh trickles down my lips, tasting sweet and warm.

The first thing I could is to manifest myself some food. I look hesitantly down towards my stomach, scared to get the result. I lift up my shirt and gasp. My pale skin stretches unhealthily over my pointy ribs; scaring me into thinking that at any second they may pierce through. My flesh takes on a grey shade where the plague has not yet reached. In those areas the skin is white and cracked, flaking away every so often.

Within seconds a hefty handful of berries appear, instantly entering my mouth. The sweet and sour juice slides smoothly down my throat, bringing out a large groan of appreciation from my stomach.

I then begin to manifest more, ranging from the finest meats and wild stock and a salty range of vegetables. I wash that all down with a large ounce of dark wine.

The sudden touch of frail fingers on my shoulder startles me, causing me to swallow the remaining food too fast. I spin round angrily to find a quivering girl, no older that ten.

"What do _you_ want?" I say grouchily, trying to finish off my food.

"You are requested to get all of your things together and meet Goddess Hella in her palace." Her voice becomes shakier the more she speaks.

"Why would Hel send a mere faerie like you and not collect me first hand?" I cock my head to the side, slightly amused by this situation.

"You must join her at one," he voice much deeper now, verging the tone of vicious, "If you leave Hella waiting _I_ will have to deal with you." She flashes a pair of razor sharp canines.

I sigh lazily, rising from the floor in frustration.

I walk past the faerie and towards Hel's kingdom.

**III**

I arrive not long after, a few runes floating in the air after my steadied practise. Hel sits patiently on her throne, ash brown hair shimmering against the ice yet dull near the lava. Her skin looks more replenished and fresh, almost new.

"Why do you look so... nice?" I struggle for the words before settling for the best fit.

She did look nice. Her hair had grown considerably to below her waist and her dress covered less skin than usual. She wore a simple corset with a frayed and weathered under skirt attached.

"Because I'm about to do this-"

She reaches out her arm and touches my forehead with her cold touch. My thoughts turn fuzzy and frozen, kind of like a human 'brain freeze'. I wince slightly and step backwards, nervous as to what she had just done to me.

"What-?"

"I took half of your soul, Odin owed it to me." She pouts sweetly, innocent and caring, "Blame Odin, not me."

"Fair enough."

What use is it going to do me when I leave for Asgard? I'll be dead as soon as I touch back on home land.

"Fair enough," she repeats, "goodbye Loki, it was a pleasure having your company." She instructs me to turn my attention towards the lava infested wall.

It begins to bulge, lava beginning to pour through tiny holes.

"Goodbye Hela. Oh, and don't worry, I will take of Odin for you."

I wave behind me, signalling my farewell.

* * *

_**Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this, please review and add any comments or concerns.**_


	8. My Evil Soul

_**I remembered this time! So yeah, this chapter basically takes place while Loki journey's back to Asgard.  
**__**Many thanks to all of those who have read and supported this story!**_

* * *

The journey back to Asgard has me feeling dazed and the sensation of having my skin ripped off has settled back in. I stare at the blurred realms as I pass. Midgard should be appearing right about now...

Now? Maybe now...?

Nothing appears; all sign of the nebulae disappear along with the realms. I inhale the smell of gasoline and sweat, the combination slightly familiar. My mind turns black as I try to suggest a reason for the recognition. The image hits me like Mjolnir.

**III**

_My feet pad lightly against the concrete floor, hard and drab under my steps. I open my eyes momentarily, searching for Frigga or Thor. Instead I find a street full of humans, panic and horror smeared across their faces. They all run in one direction, trying to escape whatever threat imposes upon them. My eyes scan the surrounding area; tall sky scraper buildings mount from the floor, traffic highly congested and the pedestrian walkway's overtaken by terror stricken humans._

_They all continue to crash into my frozen body calling out comments such as, 'Move out of the way idiot' and 'are you crazy? Do you want to die?'_

_Well yes, I do._

_One body however slams heavily into my shoulder, knocking her well developed body to the floor. Her dark hazel eyes are shadowed by the frown resting above them, her long dark hair now clean yet tangled._

"_Watch where you are going, moron!" she stumbles to a stand before turning to leave._

_I grab her wrist roughly, pulling her to face me, "Tammy? What's going on, why are you here?" _

"_Are you stupid? We're going to die if we just stand around here!" she screams pulling me along with her down the side walk._

"_I don't understand what's going on! Why is everyone running?" _

"_Kid, New York city is being attacked!" she puffs between breaths._

"_Kid? I'm probably centuries older than you!"_

"_Yeah, well we can talk about that later!" she begins to run as an explosion erupts from behind us, causing the ground to shake restlessly._

_I charge recklessly next to her, trying to keep up with her liquid movements. Her hair sways, strong and long, side to side behind her shoulders. She pants heavily as her gasps become more scarce and hurried._

_A large shadow weighs down heavy on my vision causing my eyes to widen in disbelief. Have I landed back in Helheim? I look up and manage a stifled cry. The chitauri._

_They cascade over the sky, eliminating any sunlight that was still able to enter. A fluster of fog clouds my mind, thick and heavy, not able to comprehend what is happening. Why are the Chitauri still attacking Midgard, especially without my command? I was their ruler!_

_When I turn to find Tammy I see that she has run ahead at least twenty metres, leaving me in my wander._

"Hurry up!" _she shrieks, not willing to let me stray too far._

"_Why are you waiting for me? Just go on ahead, foolish mortal!" I growl back at her._

_Why would such a small creature be willing to risk their life for a complete stranger?_

_Her long fingers clasp desperately around my wrist, pulling me forwards with all her might. Terror and a strange sign of pride flash in her hazel eyes, her lashes damp with tears._

"_I can't leave anyone behind, what kind of person would I be if I did that?!" she wails, obviously frustrated._

"_A sane one!" I laugh loudly, hysteria rising up my throat._

_We turn swiftly into an alleyway, panting and gasping for what little breath we can catch. Tammy's eyes are closed tight and a small hand rests lightly on her chest, just below her heart._

_I take a step forward, hand outstretched._

_She flinches back at my touch and opens her eyes slowly, shrugging her shoulders slightly, "I'm fine. Just a bit too much exercise for my liking." A grin spreads across her face before a frown takes its place._

"_I forgot to ask earlier, but, who are you?" _

"_I am Loki." I state blandly._

"_What's with the get up?" she giggles slightly at my outfit._

_I look down confused as to why she finds my simple black clothes amusing. An embarrassed laugh leaves my body as I take in my outfit. I'm now wearing my original armor and Asgardian clothing, which must look weird to any human._

"_Fancy dress?" _

_Her face screws up into one of that of understanding and leaves it at that._

_She slouches down against the concrete wall and pushes out a big sigh, relieved of something that must have been troubling her. Her chest heaves in a slanted motion, her entire body trembles with fear and anxiety. Tammy's eyes are wide in shock and lack of rest, hazel eyes now dark and slightly menacing._

"_So, Loki, where do you think we should go?" she stands into an elegant stance, ready for battle._

"_I-I think we should head towards the outer city, get out of the centre of commotion!" I straighten my posture._

"_Good thinking!" she nods before jogging out into the open street._

_I follow behind, trying to keep the same pace that she has going. I notice that her left leg trails behind her, much slower than the other._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" I question, cursing myself for sounding so gentle._

"_I'm fine, just hurry up already!"_

**III**

_About an hour after running we meet up with two more people; an elderly man and his wife, Brandon and Eve. Eve has a six inch laceration above her eye, causing blood to pool into her lashes and Brandon moves at an incredibly slow pace._

_Tammy is obviously frustrated by now but refuses to show it. I however am at breaking point; I'm fed up, tired, and in pain. Why can't I just return to Asgard without any fuss? I just want to enter my long deserved peace..._

_Explosions and shouting spread around us in every direction, some of it far out and others just around the block. _

_The sound of thunder fills my ears, which sends slow and painful shivers down my spine. I close my eyes for a few seconds to relish the sound, comforting yet unnerving at the same time. I open them instants later and search for the culprit, however not finding Thor anywhere. I lower my eyes, slightly saddened by the results._

_I wonder if he knows where I am._

_When I set my focus back onto Tammy I notice the confusion balanced there, "Do you like thunder?" she smirks slightly._

_I shrug, "I guess so, which is kind of weird to say that I used to hate it. Those mere sounds making me look small and vulnerable in its place..." I sigh loudly._

"_That's... nice." She shakes her head before turning back to the elderly couple._

"_We need to continue moving-"_

"_You are not going anywhere, mortal." A sly voice creeps over the atmosphere._

"_Loki-?" she turns to face me before stopping dead in her tracks, face displaced in that of deadly fear._

"_How do you know my name?" the voice calls out again._

_I twist my head in every direction, trying to find the source of the sound. I notice how her eyes are locked onto something directly in front of me._

"_Who are you? Where did Loki go? You look just like-"_

"_Quiet foolish girl! Your demise is here."_

_I focus my eyesight on the space between us, straining my eyes like never before. A tall yet slight figure appears before me; dark raven hair, porcelain skin, green eyes, and a body covered in fancy armour._

_My mouth hangs open as I process what is going on._

_I remember this, all of it!_

_I had been roaming the Midgard streets' after the Chitauri had arrived, searching for any survivors to rid of, which was when I found the girl. Tammy. She was with an elderly couple. They had been rather easy to dispose of, the older man sacrificing himself for his wife. Then Tammy had refused to give up, causing the anger in me to boil. It had only taken a quick movement at her neck to kill her._

_The fuzzy image disappears and a new one takes place._

_Three dead bodies; Brandon, Eve and Tammy._

_Tammy lays still, her neck placed at an uneven angle. A distorted and horrid sound escapes her mouth, dragging out any pain she must feel. Her dark hair is laid damp across her pasty forehead and her hazel eyes are now dull and lifeless._

_I turn away from the scene, bile rising in my throat._

_I can't believe _**I** did this...

_That innocent girl, she did nothing wrong! She helped random strangers in the street..._

_A startled and unexpected scream leaves my body, discomfort and pain washes over me. I hate feeling this way! I don't want this anymore. I don't want to be the cause of other people's pain, or my own. I just want peace..._

* * *

I blink once before being dragged from my feet. Realms and nebulae appear before my eyes, Midgard passing in a flash. It takes a moment to realise what had just happened.

Another hallucination?

I relax slightly and wait for my arrival.

Unfortunately that comes too soon.

This must just be another hallucination; it's the only possible reason! Why would Odin request be back so soon? This is just my mind playing tricks on me, pulling me further into madness! Before I know it I will be awaking back in Helheim; Hela snarling in my ear.

Within seconds I have arrived on Odin's land, the Bifrost in sight. Heimdall stands patiently near the entrance, his face masked by a shadow. As I pass I swear I hear him whisper, "Goodbye."

I nod once before stepping forwards, wanting to get this over with.

* * *

_**I try not to write depressing things, I promise! This idea came to me one night and I just couldn't resist!  
**__**Please review and add any comments or concerns!**_


	9. Unusual Welcomings

_**Here's the next chapter! Loki's revenge is finally here and who said it was best served cold? This chapter contains some emotional drama and maybe a little bit of romance!  
**__**Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorite/reviewed etc...**_

* * *

My own footsteps are silent as I walk down the clean and transparent floors of Asgard, the silence unnerving. No one seems to have noticed my arrival yet, or at least no one cares. They would have probably preferred that my demise came back in Helheim.

The familiar smell of food begins to waft through the air, the succulent moisture from well cooked meat slithers slowly into my nostrils. I follow the scent, yearning for the taste on my own tongue.

I arrive at two large doors, the aroma stronger than before and taunting. As I open the heavy latches the strong essence hits me in the face like a red hot iron pipe. I hiss as my stomach deflates, obviously angry with my hesitation.

My hesitation is not caused by what food lay on the wooden table, but the people who eat it. The warriors three; Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral stand next to the bouquet of food, shoveling it into their mouths.

They all stop momentarily as I enter, faces filled with slight frustration and confusion.

Fandral speaks first, "Why are_ you_ here Loki?" his words simple yet venomous.

"...I don't know." I croak as my throat becomes dry.

Volstagg notices my longed glances at the food and holds out his hand, a platter full of berries and meat stacked high upon it, "Take it, you obviously have not eaten in a long time." His tone sounds sincere yet careful.

I take the platter willingly, before mumbling "Thank you."

Fandral shoots the bigger man an annoyed glare before continuing with his appetite.

After a few mouthfuls I utter, "Where is Lady Sif?"

"Why I am here, but what are _you_ here for?" As Sif enters the room she raises a brow, her words not as acidic as Fandral's had been.

"Why milady, I came to see you of course." My teasing Façade rising back from dark depths.

She gives a hearty laugh before stepping closer, inspecting my eyes.

"Odin has brought you back?"

"I don't understand what this means."

Sif gives the other men a confused glance before continuing, "Have you seen Thor yet?"

"...No, I have only just arrived-"

"Well I wouldn't waste my time if I was you. He has been anxious waiting for your return; you're all he has to talk about. It's rather annoying to be honest." She sighs, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me towards the door, "Go! He will be waiting-"

"Who will be waiting milady?" a gruff voice calls.

The sound of Sif's breath catching in her throat scares me all the more. Never is the female warrior nervous about someone's presence, only if Thor is in the equation.

He pops his blonde head around the corner of the door, eyes gleaming and happy. A smile lights onto his features when he notices Sif, his vision skimming across the bunch; Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. Then me-

His blue eyes widen in disbelief, a heavy frown circling his forehead. His large hand slides the doors all the way open as he steps forwards, his face hurt and filled with sorrow.

"Loki?"

"Y-Yes, Thor?" I am replaced with a stuttering fool.

"When did you return?"

"Just now-"

"Then why did you not seek me out?" his voice rises in anger.

"I just came to see where the strong smell was coming from. I was so hungry-"

"You would rather spend your time with the warriors three and Sif? My own maiden and three people who used to push you into torment!" he growls ferociously.

"B-But Thor-!"

"Enough!" he grabs the cuff of my neck, pulling me towards him, "Come with me."

The others stand in silence as Thor drags me away from them and down the halls. My bare feet skid and rub roughly against the floor, Thor's tight clutch starting to hurt my throat.

"Thor, You're hurting me!" I say blandly.

His grip loosens and he sets me free, staring grimly into my eyes.

"...Why have you returned so soon, brother? It was foolish for you to come back." He sighs deeply, turning away from my face.

"Trust me; I'm not here on my free will!" I cry, outraged that he would think that way.

"You do know why you are back in Asgard?" Thor risks a small glance towards me, his expression full of worry.

"I am well aware of what awaits my stay here..."

"Let's go somewhere more private."

**III**

We enter Thor's bed chamber.

A minute of silence passes before the blonde haired Godling lets out a frustrated roar as his fist connects with the nearest wall.

I stare in odd amusement; the very sight of my mighty brother in peril makes my life seem more worthwhile. His unbreakable exterior crumbles before my very eyes, the putrid smell of fear reeks from his very being.

I step forward and place a palm on his shoulder, "Why are you so afraid?"

"The future. The unknown. For decades humans have feared the unknown and now I think I get it. I don't know what the future brings and that worries me..."

"You poor soul, how it must be exhausting not been able to control everything in your path. Does it make Thor feel small and vulnerable, huh?" I say quietly, my voice sour and cold.

"What do you mean-?"

"Be quiet brother and listen well. I want to finish this before I wake from this condescending hallucination. I am not in the mood for one of your famous lectures! I don't care what goes on through your puny little head, what scares you at night, all I care about is finally getting some peace around here. All I ever wanted to do was practise my trickery, improve on my skills! I never asked Odin to adopt me out, and I _know _that he regrets every second of it!"

"He has always chosen you over me, choosing you for the throne-"

"If this is about the throne!-"

"This is _not _about the throne!" I begin to seethe, anger swelling strong within me, "This is about me finally get the respect that I deserve and I promise you this; I will get it, whatever it takes. In fact," I stride towards his door and storm out, "Why don't I start right now?" I shout down the halls as I leave him alone.

**III**

I can see the guards' station from where I watch, all of them laughing, mocking me. Bastards.

I rub my index finger and thumb together, trying to pull out whatever energy lays there. A dignified spark lights up the area around me, a sly grin creeping slowly onto my face.

I walk forwards, my steps echoed by the surrounding silence. As I approach the guards finish their conversation and turn to face me. Laughter and echoes stop suddenly, hesitation making them tense.

"Why are you here?" the tallest guard steps forwards, his actions slow.

Thor must of really given them hel for what they did, however that is not enough.

A dark chuckle leaves my mouth, forest green eyes turning emerald.

"Farewell."

Just a click of my fingers. That's all it took, really. The whole group combust into flames, their skin blistering and drooping from the heat.

Screams and wails pierce through my eardrums, sending waves of pleasure through my body. I sigh from the feel of the moment; they look so scared, all they want to do is die. But they won't. Not if I can help it.

"Don't worry; your demise will not appear before you. I made sure that this spell shall not wear off for a few days, therefore, you will remain victims to my revenge for the rest of your sick lives." I smile before leaving them to it, rolling all over the floor, trying to rid of the pain.

I walk through the main entrance of the prison, solitude high and calm. I search the halls until I find the right room, a sign above reading 'healer'.

Inside the healer lays with his head propped upon his table, resting from his hard day of work. Fool.

I search his lab for tools and equipment, settling for a large needle and thread.

I place the needle on the flesh above his lips and take a large breath readying myself for the after shock.

The needle pierces his skin gleefully, the healer's dark eyes flash open in utter shock.

"What's going on?" he mumbles as I continue to sew his mouth.

"I must say, you are my favorite patient', sound familiar?" I laugh loudly, eyes glistening with happiness.

He begins to scream gibberish, the sudden fear of being caught races through my thoughts. I begin to sew faster, talented fingers working like a charm.

"I'd be quiet if I were you, it will only hurt more. Trust me."

Finally I am done. The healer's mouth is sealed tightly shut; a few scars surround his mouth where I 'accidently' poked his skin.

"Goodbye healer, I hope you won't tell anyone of this affair?" I smirk as I leave his room.

Once in the halls again I produce a reasonable amount of heat in my palm and place it on the door handle, melting it to no recognition. No one will be entering there anytime soon.

When I arrive outside I am welcomed by the sight of the flailing guards, still trying to extinguish themselves from the flames.

"Goodbye."

**III**

When I return to Thor's bedchambers I find him pacing back and forth across the clean floors.

"My business is done; there is just one last deed to finish."

"Where have you been? You can't just wonder around here without thinking! Odin does not know you are here yet, he thinks you are still travelling between realms!" Thor hisses.

"Don't start brother! I am no mood for your morals today-!"

"And I am in no mood for your selfishness and vile attitude!" Thor shakes his head in disgust, "What has happened to you? For the last few months you have been like a vulnerable child, yet now-"

"Now what? I have regained my confidence and train of thought? Does that threaten you, Thor? Is it because you know that you have no more authority over me? What, have you lost your faithful leash-?"

"-Enough!" He moves away from me, facing in the opposite direction, "I did not want our meeting to be this way..."

"Oh, I've heard. Your faithful maiden told me how you have been waiting restlessly for the bastard son to return."

"How could you say that-?"

"Because it's true! It's as simple as that!" My eyes grow wide as a flush of emotion encircles me, smothers me.

Thor thinks about a response before giving up, agreeing with me for once.

"You know, whilst I spent my time in Hel I found something out. Do you know those bedtime stories mother used to read at night?" I wait for him to nod his head before continuing, "Well I actually met Hela. Once a beautiful maiden, yet now she dies ever so slowly, an eternal plague eating away at her soul causing her to steal that of those who have passed on. Most of them never even reach Valhalla. She is that desperate. Thor, do you know why she has to live like this? Because of Odin, the great all-father!"

I manoeuvre myself in front of him so that I can meet his gaze; deadly and bare.

"She was taken from her homeland on Midgard and thrown into the many chasms of Hel. Your beloved father chose her as the candidate for the realm of death. To be honest, I pity her-"

A whoosh of air flies past my face, taking a whip of my hair with it. The next thing I know and I am pinned roughly against the wall, Thor's long arms outstretched against the wall to fail me from leaving.

"Do not speak ill of the all-father, nor shall you speak kindly of the goddess of death." His voice warns.

I smirk, knowing that I have hit a major nerve. This is my chance to repay Hela.

"You are a giant oaf with nothing but brute strength to back you up. You think your morals are right because you have a few hundred people backing you up! You walk around here with your reputation, your _extremely _high ego, and your small brain!" I jab my finger into his face accusingly.

"Brother, I warn you-"

"_Shut up!_" Saliva leaves my mouth as I shout in anger, eyes blazing emerald.

Thor flinches back instinctively, horror flashing over his face. He takes a small step back and stands there, listening to my inhuman gibberish.

"Shut up, shut up, and shut up!" I push roughly on his torso, failing to move him, "don't say any more..."

I gasp wildly as small and salty tears begin to fall down my cheeks, my breath scarce and limited.

"_Shut up...shut up...shut up..._" I stumble to my knees, my whole body quivering from the large dose of adrenaline that now bursts throughout my veins.

I feel the air move as he joins me on the floor, his strong grip presses carefully on both of my arms, holding me at a safe distance.

"Loki," his voice gruff and forced, "what happened to you while you were away?"

I open my eyes gradually and meet his ragged gaze with mine, eyes locking sternly.

"Thor, I'm dying." I drag out the sentence, my words bold.

Usually he would answer to such dramatic antics with a low chuckle yet now all he does is lower his head, the seriousness of my words hitting him like a mallet.

"H-How?" His tone raises an octave of two, fear bubbling from his lips.

"The plague-"

Thor's large arms embrace me softly, my head burying deeply in his chest with tangled curls tickling at my nose. I wail loudly into his skin, my voice sounding distorted and gruff.

Large and wet droplets fall into my hair, the source being Thor. His chest heaves from the silent crying he participates in, eyelids fluttering.

"Look how much you've been punished, this is unforgiveable! Odin swore that nothing of this kind would happen!" He hisses loudly, "He will surely pay."

He continues to mumble pointless promises into my ear, his voice fading into the distance and becoming a low hum. I open my eyes slowly, trying to focus on whatever lies in front of me.

Thor's sharp neck is just inches from my mouth, begging me to give it attention. I lean my head up and stick my wet tongue to his muscled flesh.

He lets out a started gasp, however fails to move away from me.

"L-Loki, what are you doing?" his voice now gentle, yet his tone overflowing with doubt.

I fail to reply and continue to trace my tongue over his skin, sucking slightly on certain areas.

"You are pushing your luck brother..." he leans closer, practically pushing himself onto me.

He pulls away hesitantly, searching my eyes for some kind of answer. I can see the struggle in his eyes as he tries to resist the heat of the moment. I wonder how long he has being resisting...? Once certain that he is to continue he acts rashly.

His large hands grab my waist as they pull me onto his hip and carry me away from the wall. I land heavily on his bed, a slight pant escaping my lips.

Thor leans over me, his liquid blue eyes watching me closely, scanning every inch of my body. His hands still remain on my waist, not a single sign of moving.

"I wonder what Sif would say if she found out about this." A smile creeps onto my thin lips, taunting and teasing.

"She would say nothing because there is nothing to talk about. Nothing has happened, nor will it ever."

"Oh really?" I frown from the lack of reaction before making a rash decision, "Then how about this?"

I sit up quickly and plant my lips on his, soft and plump. His eyes widen dramatically before regaining their original posture. At first he refuses to play along, lips hard against mine. After a few more seconds he begins to move them in the same pace as mine, kind and warm.

He pulls away first, his brows raised high.

"What was that just now?" his voice sounds coarse and dry.

"I've waited too long for this moment; don't rob me of this like everything else." My expression grows dark.

He opens his mouth to argue but is interrupted as my lips meet his own.

Thor places me flat on my back and I mentally prepare for what is to follow.

* * *

_**Everything is escalating, plus Loki and Thor's relationship is reaching its climax!  
**__**Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	10. I'm Not Your Brother

_**Well, I guess this is what you have all been waiting for! I shall warn you beforehand; I am terrible at writing this stuff and so very, very awkward about it!  
**__**Thank you to those who have followed/favorite/reviewed etc.**_

_**WARNINGS: LEMONS AHEAD**_

* * *

Thor leans heavily over my slight figure, never taking his eyes from mine. Neptune blue flickers brightly like a bulb, emotion being the light switch.

His large and calloused hands roam freely over my still fully clothed body, not wanting to act too boldly.

His lips move in unison with mine, his tongue tracing lightly on the line of my lower lip, asking for my permission. Instead of granting I take his tongue between my lips and intertwine it with my own. The kiss immediately turns white and hot, my cheeks flushing from the intensity of it all.

Within seconds I have pushed Thor upwards into a kneeling position, mimicking my own. I remove my lips from his and latch them onto his neck, sucking and kissing gently. I frown, slightly frustrated with how his clothes prevent me from exploring his neck further. I clutch at the hem of his collar and rip it from his body, creating a larger entrance to his body.

Thor asks before removing my lips from his skin; leaning my head back slightly.

"You're not going to let me have all of the fun, are you?"

He touches his warm tongue to my jaw line, creeping slowly down. It reaches my Adam's apple, pressing over the sharp ridge. A large gasp escapes me as he nibbles softly on my collarbones.

"Must you really be so soft, Thor? I'm not all that vulnerable, I promise." I purr, voice like liquid.

With that he bites down much harder into my skin, nowhere near hard enough to draw blood on my rough skin, but enough to pinch. This gesture causes me to arch my back, forcing him further onto my flesh.

I moan quietly, completely out of my sane mind.

His hands pull open my thick tunic, his lips connecting with my pert nipples. I run my fingers through Thor's exotic hair, getting tangled every so often.

I shove him roughly onto his back and straddle his waist, a muffled growl leaving Thor. I stare warmly at him for a few minutes, trying to figure out my next move. I lean my head backwards and sigh heavily, slightly exasperated. I shake my head, rolling off of Thor and laying down next to him.

Silence passes between us before Thor speaks up, "Want to talk?"

"Yes."

**III**

I snuggle close to Thor, my cheek resting lightly on his muscled torso. I chuckle before continuing with my conversation,

"You wouldn't believe how cold it was Thor. The whole palace was frozen, and it didn't smell too good either." I wrinkle my nose at the thought.

"Oh I know, it smelt foul." Thor shuddered at the thought.

"It wasn't all bad, I did meet knew people. A Midgardian and Barghest-"

Thor sat up quickly into a position where he could clearly see my face, "_You_ met a Barghest and still live to tell the tale?" he scoffs loudly.

"Yes, but here's the best part, his name was Haralder-"

"_**The** Haralder?!" _his voice rises in disbelief.

"The very one. A true warrior."

"He was an ancient elf who terrorised Midgard for Millennia. I believe they call it a 'werewolf'?" he lays flat on the bed again, "You lucky soul."

I shoot him a pointed glare.

"Sorry." He sighs.

"It's okay..." I drape a loose arm around his waist, "you don't know any better."

A low grunt rumbles through Thor's body as a response, both knowing too well that this is true.

"Anyway, how was the _golden_ kingdom of Asgard while I was away?" I force up my throat.

"Quiet." His answer too blank for my liking.

"What else?" I press on, slightly annoyed by his previous answer.

"Nothing."

"What happened, Thor? _Tell_ me."

"Since you returned from Midgard me and father have being having these petty arguments, usually lasting mere minutes. However, when I returned from Hel after seeing you I was called to the throne room. We argued all night and in the end I was sentenced to house arrest. When my punishment was over I returned to speak with him, we finally agreed on bringing you back early. The villagers were not pleased."

"How nice." A smirk surfaces my face, "When you defy Odin you get house arrest, when I defy Odin I get exiled!"

"Those were for very different reasons! If I did the same deeds as you I too would be exiled."

"Would you Thor, would you really?" I try to keep my tone of voice calm and subtle.

"Be quiet, Loki. I'm trying to be understanding!" he grumbles.

"You're right, I'm sorry my prince."

"Please, don't call me that." He sighs.

"Why? Does it bother my prince?" My voice becomes low and taunting.

"Why must you be so difficult? I'm here trying to be considerate and thoughtful but-"

I place a thin finger on his lips, silencing his words.

"I'm just teasing, no need to get grouchy." I sigh heavily.

He pulls my body closer to his, resting his chin on my head.

"Besides, that's probably the most you've ever used your brain, congratulations!" I laugh.

"I'd argue but we both know that is true," a rumble shakes his body as he laughs, "So, tell me more about this Midgardian" he presses on.

"There's not really much to tell-"

"Don't try to slime your way out of this one, tell me everything!" Thor whines.

I really don't want to think about this right now...

"She was a Midgardian called Tammy, tall and well rounded, brunette, slightly shy-"

"How nice of you to notice all of this about a _girl!" _Thor roars.

"What, are you jealous?"

He changes the subject, talking ahead.

"So, is she still in Hel?"

"No, she left before me."

"That's good."

"Hmm..."

Thor moves from beneath me, looking closely at my eyes, "Loki, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine-"

"Is it about that Midgardian girl?" a hint of laughter surfaces his tone.

"Yes. She was a nice girl... and I ruined everything for her. I erased her life-"

"Speak no more," Thor leans his body closer to mine, resting his head in the crook of my neck, "Let me take away your sadness."

His breath is warm against my neck, comforting and sending chills down my spine. I lean my neck backwards, giving him more room to explore.

He moves between my knees, pulling away my already torn clothes. My eyes widen in sudden realisation; this was really happening!

"...Thor." I mumble quietly, mainly to myself.

He moves his lips lower, dragging his tongue over my pale skin until he finds a pert nipple.

"Thor!" I gasp loudly, pulling his attention back to my face, "What are you doing?"

His eyebrows raise slowly, his expression on the verge of exaggerating, "What do you mean? I'm helping you through this, because I care!" his smile is radiant and warm.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I-I mean, what about Sif? She will surely kill you..."

"Forget about Sif-"

"But this is taboo-"

"But were not brothers!" his face looks hard and strained, "I realise that now."

I stare at him in horror, my mouth slightly ajar. My frown softens and I lean forwards, lips connecting with his.

I pull away long enough to mumble, "Let's continue then."

His lips instantly reconnect with my nipples, pinching them between his teeth. I moan random words of praise, congratulating him on his skills. Thor kisses down to the waistband of my undershorts, taunting me with his slow pace.

He pulls my leather trousers away, the force rather startling.

Just the sound of our ragged breath fills the room as Thor takes a few moments to look over my body.

I turn my face away from his, hating the fact that he makes me feel this way. He strokes my cheek softly with his large hand, signalling for me to watch him.

"Don't worry." he whispers

I nod once before he pulls away the last of my clothes, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Don't laugh at me!" I scowl, annoyed by this gesture.

"It's just...I'm so happy." He chuckles to himself before lowering his head.

His short beard tickles the skin on my thighs, the sensation driving me insane. His tongue traces all the way up to my groin, planting small kisses on sensitive ground.

I groan loudly, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as his mouth engulfs me. My fingers claw at the satin bed sheets, my toes beginning to curl.

"W-Why are... you doing this?" I gasp between clenched teeth.

He raises his face, his eyes instantly meeting mine, "Those guards tortured you for so long without anyone knowing, they abused you in all the wrong ways, Loki. This time I want to help, I want to take it all away. This time I want to pleasure _you_." He places his lips back on my erected prick, bobbing his head up and down.

I buck my hips upwards, trying to force more of me into his mouth. He mumbles words that go unheard, instead vibrating through my body.

A warm wave flashes through my stomach and into my nether region, flaring like a gun.

"Thor! Stop, I'm gonna-"

This just quickens his speed, sucking in his cheeks to make a narrower path. His hands begin to fondle my balls, massaging them expertly.

"Thor!"

A shiver rumbles through my core, causing my eyeballs to shake in their sockets. A handful of pre cum is then followed by a mouthful, leaving Thor's throat slowly.

He removes his mouth from my flaccid penis, positioning his knees between my own. He removes his undergarments to reveal his own treasure. He drags his fingers through his sweat tangled locks, knots of hair appearing every now and then.

This hesitation brings me the opportunity. Doesn't he also want to be pleasured? Surely he does...

I lean forward and place my lips in line with his prick, moving forwards slowly.

Almost there...

My lips now just inches from his skin, I hope I do this right-

His large hand suddenly covers my mouth, my tongue meeting his salty palm. My eyes widen, slightly scared by my actions. I have I done something wrong?

I stare for a few minutes, not knowing what to do.

His strong fingers rest lightly under my chin, pushing my face upwards.

"I said that it was _my_ turn to pleasure _you_." He smiles kindly.

"B-But, will you get nothing from this?" I sigh

"Loki... being with you is all the pleasure I need. You don't need to try and do unnecessary things. Now," he lays flat on his back, leaving me knelt on the bed, "Give me all you've got."

"Were doing it this way?" I gasp, surprised.

"I want you to enjoy this, so just relax."

After a minute of hesitation Thor leans forwards, "Look, I'll help you." He places two of my fingers inside his mouth.

When they exit his mouth they are dripping wet.

"Now... you can begin." Thor whispers.

I place my fingers at his hole, entering slowly. His body hits the verge of tense as I move in further, trying to explore as deep as possible. This all just so weird...I've never done this before; it's usually me getting punished.

I stifle a cry, the whole experience becoming uncomfortable. I give a low whine as I move further, finding what I was looking for.

Silence fills the air and Thor eventually speaks up, "Loki, are you okay if we go the next step?" his voice strained

"...Yes."

I place my hand at the base of my shaft before moving it slowly over the skin, now glistening wet. Nothing a little magic can't do. When finally satisfied I place myself at his hole, readying both of us. I grab his ankles and place them over my shoulders, giving me better access.

I push in slowly; the feel of him overtakes me. A moment of pause to get used to his inside before moving once again. My hips move slowly, the pace actually agonizing.

"Thor, please can we move faster, this pace is killing me..." I pant hurriedly.

He breathes a sigh of exhaustion before nodding slowly.

I sigh heavily, "Personally, I've always been one to like it a little rough..."

I stop completely and pull out, waiting for his reply to my proposition, "If you say so."

"Oh-?" I smirk.

My hips move with such force I choke slightly on air, my eyes shooting open in shock. The pace becomes vigorous and fast, hitting him from every angle. Thor whines and whimpers into his hand.

"That's more like it. Hmm..." My whole body arches, resting all of my weight on Thor's hips.

"Is this better...?" Thor cries in joy.

"Y-Yes, It's so much better- Urgh!" I groan loudly, my throat burning from the use of my voice.

As the pace continues to quicken Thor's body becomes more rigid, the tight grip driving me over the edge.

"A-Ah! Thor stop tensing, it's just going to hurt you even more... no matter how good it feels... for me."

"If it's good for you, it's good for me." He says through gritted teeth.

I want to pull out and soothe him; I really do, but lust and greed takes over me, my eyes turning dark. I continue to move at a rough pace, Thor still tense.

I moan and shriek from the amount of pleasure I am receiving, Thor's name escaping my lips every so often.

We remain like this for a few more minutes before I decide for a change, "Switch with me!"

"What do you mean?" Thor croaks between clenched teeth.

"I don't like this position," I lay down on the mattress, right cheek flat against the bed sheets and my rear tilted upwards, "It doesn't feel natural."

"I'm not sure about this-"

"If you want to make me happy you would do this, for me."

I wait for him to drag his body away from the pillows and re-position himself behind me. The bed drops slightly when the weight of his body is added once more, causing my feet to rest near his knees.

He doesn't even have to ask for permission, to be honest I don't think he really cared all that much about petty things, he just needed to relieve himself.

Thor grunts a groan as the pace becomes fast again, causing my cheek to rub against the pillow. I moan uncontrollably, all of them distant due to my face being buried in the pillow case.

"Loki, I'm going to-"

"Do it, I dare you!" My tone challenges his.

"But it's wrong! I always pullout before-"

"I'm not one of your ditsy maiden's, just do it!" I cry, the need taking over my body.

Thor pants as he reaches his orgasm, exploding inside of me.

His seed runs throughout me, the feeling of being full hits me like a brick.

I pant heavily, my whole body falling flat against the bed. Thor's own seed drips from my hole dirtying the bed sheets.

I whisper lightly into his ear as he collapses besides me, "I'm not going to say I love you," his body becomes rigid beside me, "Because you already know how I feel. Speaking these words will not change anything, as long as you can feel it, here." I tap lightly on his chest above his heart.

"Then I too shall not say it, because you know how I feel." He strokes his hands over my hair.

A loud knock at the door disrupts us both.

"Go away, I'm busy."

"Odin all-father wants to speak with you... both of you."

My body becomes tense, maybe even hitting the side of rigor mortis.

So, Odin must know I am here.

"Damn..."

I speak slowly, barely a whisper.

* * *

_**Oh god, what did I do...**_

_**Please review and add any comments, constructive ones would be most helpful!**_


	11. The Deadline

_**Thank you for all of the faves/reviews/follows ect!  
**__**The time has finally come for both Loki and Thor to confront Odin about not just the events of the previous night, but also the events of their childhood upbringing. **_

* * *

I sit forwards slowly, crawling over Thor's body to find my clothes.

"What are you doing?" Thor's voice sounds raspy

"Going to see Odin, he is asking for us."

I sigh at the sight of my broken clothes, twisting my fingers in a smooth rhythm as I cast a spell that sews them back up.

"Where are your clothes? I need to fix them." I scurry around on the floor, finding his clothes and working quick.

"Tell Odin we will arrive shortly!" I call to the servant on the other side of the door.

The sound of footsteps leaving brings me at ease.

I relax my structure and continue fixing Thor's clothes, passing them to him in rushed heaps.

I glance over to him, his expression sad and angry; his eyes flickering like an uncertain flame, a slight bit of confidence needed.

"Thor, don't worry, I shall take all of the blame," I join him on the bed, resting a hand on his knee, "and besides, maybe Odin doesn't know."

He shoots me a sharp glare, softening when he sees the sincerity in my eyes.

"You're right, maybe father doesn't know." He nods, adding the last of his clothing and heading towards the door, "Let's go."

Oh how wrong we are.

**III**

My hands tremble slightly as we approach the large doors, Odin sat just behind them. Thor places a comforting hand on my shoulder, squeezing to try and chill my nerves.

"He won't know." His voice quiet.

We wait a few seconds before a voice calls, "Enter!"

Thor opens the two large doors, striding in confidently with me taking careful steps behind.

Odin sits on the edge of his chair, a few servants surround him. We both continue to walk forwards, my heart beat continuing to race.

My eyes scan the room; regal statues, high ceilings-

A crushing pair of arms embrace me, my eyes bulge at the force. Small sniffles drown into my armour, soft hair tickling my arms. I turn my body stiffly, trying to look at her face.

A warm and comfortable smile curves at my lips; I easily over take her force and wrap my arms around her shoulders.

"Loki, you're back." She cry's quietly

"It's good to see you, mother." I rest my head upon hers, hiding my expression.

She removes her face from my body, cheeks stained with tears and her hair displaced.

I rest my fingers in her hair, making it neat again.

"Frigga, please!" Odin calls, frustrated.

"I will talk to you later!" she leans upwards and places a kiss on my cheek.

"Goodbye." I wave as she leaves.

I face forwards again, Odin's face giving nothing away. We both finally reach him, kneeling before him.

"Father," Thor said pleasantly.

A moment's hesitation causes Thor to elbow me slightly, "Odin." I reply coldly.

"You may now stand."

The two of us rise from the floor, my eyes meeting with Odin's immediately.

"How was your time in Hel? Did you learn anything new?" Odin raises a questioning brow.

"Yes, actually," I turn to Thor who shoots a warning glance, "I learnt the feeling of compassion, care, friendship, and love." My voice is low and deep, exaggerating the word 'love'.

"Oh I've heard, in fact, I think everyone in the kingdom heard!" Odin's voice becomes louder with each word, "You are a disgrace to this house!"

"But father-" Thor speaks up, only to be interrupted.

"Silence!" he turns his attention back towards me, "What trickery have you placed upon my favourite son?"

Favourite son? I knew it...

Instead of retaliating I play along with the misunderstanding, my mind turning playful.

"Oh you know, the usual I suppose. A few runes etcetera." I smirk darkly.

"You selfish boy! I've brought you nothing but love throughout your childhood!"

I laugh at this, rather loudly, "Do you even know what love means? Love is equal and forever, not just through my _childhood_!" I begin to seethe, anger taking over, "Thor has always been the favourite and you know it!"

"My biggest mistake was bringing you here from Jotunheim... I have failed you and I apologize, but you actions were too large to forgive, or forget!" Odin shakes his head, ashamed.

"It's too late for apologies," I clench my fists tight, biting my tongue to keep from saying crude words.

"You have abused Thor's trust and used him for your own pleasure-"

"NO!" Thor steps forward, his eyes wide, "Loki has not abused my trust for I am the one who started this! I gave him permission, you can't just blame Loki!"

"I gave him more love last night than you have for the past two centuries!" Thor cries, cheeks turning red.

Odin's mouth becomes ajar, his cool exterior vanished. He turns to glare at me, "You must leave this instant! Your execution is to be held in two days."

A small smile surfaces before I turn to leave, letting Thor face the wrath of his father.

**III**

Frigga was sat quietly in her garden, a deep frown covering her face.

"If you carry on like this you will be turning grey before your prime years." I call out to her as I approach.

She turns her head to face me, her face now gleaming.

"Loki," she strokes softly at my hair as I sit down next to her, flattening stray strands, "my son."

The words warm my heart.

I sit down next to her, nestling close to her body. Her aura is comforting and kind, her eyes glowing with newly formed tears.

"Please don't cry for me anymore, it breaks my heart." I wipe at her cheeks.

"I'm just so happy that you are here, but I am also scared."

"Has Odin told you the date yet?"

"No."

"Two days-"

A wail echoes through her chest and floods from her mouth, her expression truly distraught. She grabs my face and whispers, "Don't cry Loki, everything is fine."

Cry? But I am not crying...

Before I can make my argument I feel her fingers wiping under my eyes, a cold breeze catching on the newly wet skin there.

I guess I am crying. Everything has finally hit me, really, really hard!

Odin is mad, Thor is being punished, Frigga is crying, and I am going to die in two days. If this had all happened a few weeks ago I would not be fazed I would not care less about my death, nor people's emotions. Yet now, I feel sadness crawling through my bones, burying deeper with each second.

Maybe this was the plan all along. Odin must have known I would feel nothing if I died early, therefore sending me to place swarming with other people emotions. He knew I would meet new people, become close just to have it shattered again. All of this has made me vulnerable, giving me hope for the future. That little slice of hope has ruined everything. That little slice of hope has just being ripped from my hands and torn into tiny shreds, the fear now setting in.

I shake my head from the thoughts, trying to keep my brain on the plan at hand.

"Mother, do you mind if I pick some flowers from the garden?"

"Of course not, go ahead." She sniffles, collecting herself once more.

I turn round the corner, finding just what I needed.

A large row of mistletoe stands few meters below me, its branches thin.

I grab the base of a branch and snap it clean off, admiring the smoothness. I place it within my armour, hiding it from anyone. I walk over to one of the other flower patches and pick a few, trying to look like I really was interested.

I join Frigga again, her face more calm and average.

"Loki, what was it like in Hel?"

"Isn't it you who usually tells the stories?" I chuckle softly

"That's true, and I shall tell you one after you share your own tales." She nods curtly.

"Okay,"

I tell her about the atmosphere, the scenery, I also tell her about Haralder and Tammy. She gasps at that, her eyes widening.

"You befriended a Midgardian? What was she like?" Frigga's smile grew bigger, making images up in her head.

"Tall, brunette, dead." I say sarcastically.

She hits me on my arm, "Loki!" shaking her head she listens to the rest of the story. I miss out the part with me hallucinating and meeting Hella.

"Now that's done, tell me your tale." I nudge her shoulder.

"It's nothing special, I can assure you that," she gives a stern nod.

"I don't mind."

That's the thing; I really don't. I've missed her presence these past few months, the way she drags out her stories into hours of listening. As a child I used to look forward to bedtime, just to hear another myth.

I lean back on the bench, getting comfortable.

"It actually started after you had been exiled; Lady Sif gave me a visit. She was concerned, about you."

My eyes widen in disbelief, "It's true. We had a nice talk; she shared some thoughts with me. She thinks Odin is being too hard on you. She knows of the wrong you have done and agrees you need punishing, however, not in this way."

"Oh?" I shuffle uncomfortable, despite my best efforts.

"She said she would like to speak with you, have you seen her yet?"

"Not really-"

"Then go, do not keep a lady waiting!" she shoves me up, forcing me back indoors, "I will see you later!"

To be honest, Sif is the last person I want to see right now. Especially after last night...

I stand in the long corridor for a moment, unsure what my next move is.

**III**

I knock lightly on the door, my feet placed awkwardly; ready to run at any moment.

"Who is it?" her velvet voice calls

"Me." I reply, a sarcastic edge to my voice.

The door swings open, her expression that of relief, "I've been expecting you."

I step inside and follow her to the open fire, sitting down across from her.

"What do you need, milady?"

"I want to talk about your punishment," she places a strong palm on my shoulder, "Thor told me."

A scarlet blush spreads across my face. How could Thor just give away private information like that? I thought that was just our secret...?

I stand up straight, infuriated, "Please excuse me."

I turn to leave, only to have a deadly hand clutch desperately onto my wrist.

"Do you know when you were really exiled? I was really relieved; you had finally escaped those guards-!"

"Yes and into a realm of death and disease!" I spit back at her, my jaw clenched.

"But it was better, right?" she presses on.

"I really have to go."

This time she lets me leave, my legs pouncing down the halls towards Thor's room, embarrassment spilling over my exterior.

How dare he.

* * *

_**Please review and leave any comments, I really appreciate it!  
I think I will warn you beforehand; the next two chapters will might be out later thank usual, due to school work!**__**  
**_


	12. Ragnarok

_**This chapter is going to go into slight more detail about Loki and Hela's secret plan together and about his role in the whole thing.  
**__**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed (102 reviews!) and those of you who have added to your favorite list / followed, I really appreciate it!**_

* * *

I force open the door, my eyes scanning for any sign of life. I find Thor sat on his bed, face sunk into his knees. I stride over to him, hands at the ready.

I grab a large tuft of his hair, pulling his face towards me before my knuckles connect with his cheekbone. A promising sound bounces off his skin, an impressed smile tugging at my lips.

I shake my hand rapidly, trying to erase the pain there.

He cradles his face softly, surprise resting heavy on his face.

"That felt better than expected." My voice echoes through the silent room.

"What is this madness...?" Thor whispers, a stinging edge to his voice.

"Why did you tell Sif? You had no right to tell anyone, that was my secret! Do you think I wanted people to find out? If I did don't you think I would have told you first!?" I pace across the room, eyes crazy and twitching, "The worst part of all of this is that you told Sif, out of anyone in the cosmos... Sif!" I shake my head, not wanting to believe this is true.

"What do you expect, she is my maiden-!"

"Well you certainly weren't thinking that way last night-!"

"Enough!" He is standing in front of me within seconds, his eyes blazing, "Do not speak these lies! I think of no one in the way I do Sif!"

A few seconds of silence pass, "What has Odin been stuffing your hollow head with this time, myths, lies, taboo?" I scoff, mocking him in every possible way.

"I warn you, Loki-"

"You _are_ stupid Thor, believing everything he says to be true-"

"Stop!"

His knuckle jabs my nose at an awkward angle, probably breaking it. I wince slightly from reflex, my hands flying straight to my nose. My talented fingers soothe it, snapping it back into its rightful place.

"That was a cheap move."

Before he can think over my words my index finger hits his jaw, sending a powerful spell through his bones. He cries out in pain, taking a few steps back in retreat. I then move in to do a similar trick, this time however he is too fast. Be grabs my wrist with shocking strength and bends it backwards. I didn't really feel anything at first, not until I actually tried to move my wrist. I look down in horror, the bone completely shattered. That will be hard to fix.

Without proper time to recover he takes me off guard, shoving me against the door, my whole body pinned beneath his own. I gasp as the wind is forced out of my lungs, his weight astounding.

"Ah!"

"I though you said you liked it rough?" he whispers into my ear, his tone ragged and slurred due to the blood pouring from his lips.

I chuckle at this, the whole concept humorous. Me, being subdued by the option of sex? Ha ha ha.

As this thought escalates inside my head, Thor moves in closer at rushed speed, his lips crashing with mine painfully.

Our teeth clash together, our tongues immediately connecting. I bite down hard on his already bruised and broken lips, blood falling onto my own. The taste of iron and fear fills my mouth, the greed getting the better of me.

I pull away with enough time to mutter the words, "I hate you."

"I hate you too." He mumbles into my mouth.

**III**

My eyes droop open, feeling dramatically heavy and tired. My vision remains blurred for the next few minutes, giving me time to adjust.

Okay, I'm in Thor's room, In Thor's bed, sleeping next to a naked Thor. I close me eyes again, trying to remember everything.

_Thor had thrown me onto his bed, already undressed by this stage. His hands had wandered into many places, dragging out numerous reactions and uncared for moans. He hand laid me on my back, giving me no preparation for what was to come. This time I was the one taking all of the aggression that had built up inside Thor, sliding inside of me at unnatural rates. I had cried out his name with whimpering tones, my insides fluttering repeatedly. _

_He had shrieked my own name as he came inside of me, both of us flustered and dripping with sweat by the end of it..._

A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of it, a weird sensation arising in my groin.

I sit up protectively, checking my lower region. I sigh with relief.

Thor stirs next to me, exhausted groans entering the pillow.

"What time is it?"

"Time I leave." I rise from the bed, heading towards the door.

"What?"

"Not for long, I just plan to spend this last day reading up on runes."

"But don't you want to spend this day with me? Besides, what use will runes be when-"

I cut off his sentence with a sharp swipe of my forefinger, signalling for him to be quiet.

"I will see you again later."

Before leaving his chamber I fumble for the branch of mistletoe, checking that it still rests inside my armour. Walking down the halls, my eyes scan in every direction, hoping not to be seen. It would too troublesome now to be caught, mid-plan.

I push the door open with a smooth creak, the dark room pulling me in. I haven't been here in over almost a year, the strong smell of mead and other alcoholic substances drift around in a deadly aroma. I close my eyes in happiness, nostalgia warming my interior.

So many enjoyable nights were spent here; runes and tricks practiced for nights on end, Thor bringing ditsy maiden's round -no matter how irritating they may have been. So many bedtime stories shared here...

I shake away the pointless emotions; I don't have time to be acting stupid now. Not while I am so close to the finish line.

I sit down firmly on the wooden chair which accompanies my mahogany desk. The smooth mistletoe branch makes a small tap as it hits the desk, my fingers pulling out any splinters or sharp edges.

My forefinger and thumb begin to rub together, thermal energy growing at an alarming speed. Once the skin there is warm enough I place the branch between my fingertips, twisting the wood slightly. The branch groans underneath my brutal touch, however, I continue until a sharp and steady point rests at the tip.

A smile of relief arises, everything is going the way it should.

Now I just need to find Balder.

**III**

I find Balder in a loud tavern; his annoying companions surround the great man. I wait for him to become alone before approaching him.

Sitting down next to him I sigh, pulling the closest jug of mead to my lips. He gives me a sideways glance, a smirk glistens proudly on his face.

"Loki," he takes a large swallow of his beverage, "Fancy seeing you here."

"I would never let my good old drinking buddy sit here alone, would I?"

After a few moments of silence he turns to face me, a genuine smile painted there, "I guess you wouldn't."

Balder takes a cautious glance around the room before speaking again, "No offense, but isn't it a bit risky showing your face around here?" he jerks his thumb over shoulder, forcing my curiousness to follow.

The whole tavern watches me carefully, anger and fear glowing in all of their eyes.

"Yes, this is a risk, but this is the only place anyone seems to be able to find you anymore, apparently." I lean closer, "Why is this?"

A heavy sigh escapes him, his eyes growing heavy, "There is no use for me in these realms anymore, my immortal body is no longer needed." He shakes his head slightly, taking a large gulp of his liquor.

"No need for Balder the great?" I scoff loudly, "I highly doubt that!"

"Tis true, but no need to worry, I have this to comfort me!" he lifts up his glass, a drunken smile creeping there.

A wicked grin curves onto my lips, my cheeks threatening to tear open from the gesture. Everything is going just as it should.

I wait for him to be fully intoxicated before grabbing him by the shoulders and facing him to me. I force all of my concentration into my eyes, nothing can go wrong.

As soon as my eyes meet his the pupils dilate, putting him under my complete control.

"Tomorrow you will meet me," I wait for him to repeat my words before continuing, "In my chambers before the execution, do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good." I turn to leave, heading back to my room.

**III**

I have to keep my promise to Hella, It's the least that I could do. There is nothing left to do; it is already foreseen by the Norns.

My role in the rise of Ragnarok is already told, my part of the play written thousands of years ago. All I would have to do is kill Balder the invincible, then it would be left for Odin to deal with.

Excitement bubbles inside of my chest, laughter trying its best to escape. I guess just this once...

A small chuckle leaves my lips, the feeling echoes through my torso. This just causes more and more laughter, verging on the side of a full mental breakdown. I rise from my bed and leave the room, heading for Thor's bedchamber, laughter still leaving my body.

I find Thor sat near the window ledge, his gaze concerned and distant. My hand lands softly on his shoulder, trying not to alert him. His body softens at my touch; a low sigh fills the atmosphere. My fingertips trace slowly up to his neck, moving away the hair which covers his flesh.

I kiss his neck softly, just the feel of his skin giving me confidence.

"I've missed you today." He murmurs quietly, tilting his head to give me more access.

"I missed you too, but I promise that I am all yours from now on."

"They're not the most comforting words, Loki."

"I know, I apologize." I pull away from his neck and move in front of him, trying to read his expression.

"There is no need for you to apologize! I am the one who should be sorry..."

"Please let me apologize, for everything I have done."

_And what I am about to do in the future._

"But you know I forgive you, I always will."

"Just think about those words Thor, and remember them, for future references."

I slide over to the bed and wait for him to follow, snuggling softly into the crook of his arm.

He falls asleep not much later, but I don't.

How could I? I have a realm to destroy.

* * *

_**If any of you have read up on the tale of Ragnarok you should be able to guess what's going to happen next, if not just message me; I'm always happy to help.  
**__**The next chapter is probably going to be the last and you are all going to hate me, so I apologize in advance.**_

_**Please review and share any thought or concerns!**_


	13. Well Deserved Peace

_**The end is here! It's hard to believe I have been writing this for months now!  
**__**I would like to say a massive thank you to all of you for making this my most popular fic yet! I'm still surprised by the amount of support I have had for this, So I thank you.**_

_**Now on the update prior to this I said you would hate me after this and you're finally going to find out.  
**__**This update will include... major character 'death'. *Sigh*  
**_-_**Sorry.**_

* * *

The sound of laughter and cheering wakes me from my slumber; I rise from the bed with a muffled groan. I shuffle slowly to the wide window, the sudden source of light stings my sensitive eyes.

A large frown creases my forehead; a sudden flash of anger takes control of me. A hiss escapes me as I grow frustrated.

"Those awful beings..." I whisper mostly to myself.

"What did you expect, a parade to honor your life?" Thor raises sleepily, his hair displaced and dirty.

"I did many great things to help this realm prosper! I fought many wars, I helped the people, I helped you try and destroy Jotunheim –even after finding out I was born there."

"What are you missing out? How about all of the tricks and evil you also caused."

"I'm starting to not like this conversation very much." I admit aloud.

"I'm sorry, but you really needed that reality check. If it makes you feel better just know that I see no evil in your soul."

_What's left of it?_

I yawn loudly, this tired feeling nagging unkindly at my mind. Hopefully it will have gone by later. My eyes droop and continue to close without my permission.

"I'm going back to my room; I have to prepare for later. I will come back here straight after."

"Okay." Thor mumbles before falling back onto his pillow.

**III**

I remove all of my heavy armor, leaving me in a simple olive sleeved shirt and dark trousers. I ruffle my fingers roughly through my tangled hair, relieving it of some stress.

Balder should be here soon.

He arrives not long after, confusion strains his vision and he lacks obvious needed sleep.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I was thinking about our conversation last night,"

"Which part?"

"The part about where you are no longer needed for this realm, I would like to test this theory."

I place a fake smile onto my lips, the anxiety causing my eyes to wander, unable to meet his own stare.

"How so?" A genuine smile flickers at his lips, relief bringing color back to his face.

"This arrow here," I hold up the twisted mistletoe branch, "If I can stab you successfully with this branch you are not needed here in Asgard, and if you survive then you can treat yourself to another glass of alcohol."

He ponders the proposition before a large grin takes over his expression, "Then you know the outcome to this test don't you?" He laughs loudly.

"Let's see, shall we?"

"Sure thing, friend."

He places both hands on his hips, giving more surface area to strike.

"Go ahead." He smirks.

I hit his chest at the speed of thought, leaving him no time to retaliate.

The smirk is literally ripped from his face, pure horror and pain pulls at his eyes. Balder has never felt pain before, even the slightest of pin pricks would hurt him if he could be injured. However, now his fingers become gnarled as he tries to fight the pain, his eyes bulging from his face.

"H-How?" he gasps loudly.

"I'm sorry old fiend, but it had to be done. I made a promise with the wrong person," he falls shamelessly to his knees, his fingers clutching tightly at my clothing, begging me slowly for help, "But not to fear! You did not die in vain, as you are not useless to this realm after all! Your death will bring great happening here, Balder. So I thank you, however I must hide you at once."

He lay's on the floor, his hand still attached to my shirt. I press my fingertips to his eyes, closing the lids as a sign of my respect for the man. I trace my fingers in the shape of the rune 'Raidho', the rune of travel. Hopefully this will work.  
My fingers twitch over Balder's body, the rune glowing to life and causing the man's body to slowly disappear. I don't know where this will take his body, but surely it can't be near here.

Someone is bound to find him sooner or later, hopefully once I am gone.

Once everything is locked and secure, I head back to find Thor.

**III**

I find Thor in mothers garden, Frigga sat close to him. She holds his hands in hers and they speak quietly, Thor nods his head every few seconds. As soon as I enter Frigga looks upwards, a subtle glow warms her amber eyes.

"Loki, come sit down." Her voice shakes with each word.

I sit on her other side, Thor's gaze pierces the side of my head.

"Yes mother?" I sigh slowly with a painful wheeze.

"I have missed those words leaving your mouth; they make me happy." She admits aloud, "I just wanted to see you today, I miss not having your company." She sighs softly.

"I have merely two hours of life left." My voice sounds weak.

"That is also why I needed your company. I wanted to tell you an old tale."

A yawn escapes my mouth before I reply, "Trust me, I would love for nothing more, It's just that I am exhausted. I think I shall go to my bedchamber and rest for a while." My eyes begin to droop once more.

"Of course Loki," I stand from my seat and attempt to leave the garden, "I will come to collect you later myself." Her voice becomes quiet and strained.

"Very well."

I walk slowly to my room, a painful limp developing from my left hip. I wince as the pain progresses towards my lower back and finally up into my neck. By the time I reach my chamber I can no longer walk, my hands and knees bruised from already crawling half of the journey here.

A short gasp leaves my lips as I flop down, my body stiff, against the mattress. My eyes close instantly, my torso turning limp and vulnerable. A pathetic cry for help escapes me, not to be heard by even Heimdall.

I have no time to be foolish; I have to think this all out. Ragnarok is to be here in less than a few hours. Hopefully I will be out of the way by then, no need to worry about that now. However I feel guilty, and tired, yet mainly guilty. I'm leaving Thor and mother to face the wrath of Ragnarok, the end of the realms as we know them.

They should be fine; I'm far too tired to care...

**III**

_A heavy feeling rests on my chest, almost as if someone is sat upon it. My heart begins to pound heavily in my torso, the feeling spreading to my throat. My head begins to throb with the rhythm._

_Okay, don't panic. __Everything is okay._

_My chest cavity gets tighter, leaving not much room for my heart to beat, getting tighter with each second. It feels as though my heart is being clutched tightly in someone's hand, someone with great strength; like Thor._

_I gasp and wheeze loudly, croaks scorch like fire down my increasingly dry throat._

_My heart gets tighter, tighter until there's no breath left._

_This time my eyelids don't drop, instead they are left wide open, shock and panic all too much. A slight pair of fingers closes my eyes, for a sign of respect._

"_Goodbye..."_

I shoot upwards, my clothes damp and sticking to my humid skin. Frigga is leaning just inches above me, her face worried.

"Loki," I settle my vision on her face, disorientated, "It's time."

I nod once, rising up from the wet bed sheets. She places clean and fancy clothes in my outstretched hands, her eyes not able to meet mine.

"Where will the execution be held, the center? Will outsiders be visiting?"

"No. It will happen in the royal court, away from the gods. Only family will be attending. Your father has asked that no one else enter."

A small smile lands unwanted on my lips, this news makes me happy. I'm glad that no one unwanted will see me in my most vulnerable state.

"Call me when you are ready." She heads towards the door,

* * *

Once outside in the hall with Frigga we walk in silence. She stops abruptly before the doors leading outside and faces me, face tense.

"Thor would like to see you first, but be quick about it." She points towards his door on the opposite side of the hall.

"Yes."

I knock twice before entering, finding Thor sat on the edge of his bed.

"You called."

"Loki..." A sad smile lights his face.

I walk over to him in record time, wrapping my arms around his large waist, trying my best not to let go.

A choked cry rumbles through his chest, trying its best not to leave his mouth. He fails miserably.

"I don't want this to happen!" he wails loudly into my neatly styled hair, messing up the dark waves.

"I'm sorry, Thor, for bringing you so much sadness!" I sniffle into his chest.

"Why is it always you apologizing? I'm the one who has been ignorant for all these years, please, for once let me take the blame-"

"No!" I pull away so that I can see his face, "You listen to me now, I ask for your forgiveness, for everything! For the past and future years."

"Future?"

"Never mind that now, just satisfy a dying man's need."

These words cause him to wince, his eyes closing in sorrow, "I forgive you."

"Thank you," I lean my chin up and connect our lips together, "I forgive you too, for your ignorance, although I never really blamed you." I smile against his touch.

My fingers lock inside his hair, pulling his head closer to mine. I inhale his smell one last time, not wanting to leave him again. I just want to stay like this-

"Thor, Loki? Are you ready?"

I move away from him slowly, the pace agonizing, "Yes."

We both leave his chamber and head with mother to the courtyard, Odin already waiting in his place.

I yawn loudly, my fingertips becoming tingly.

Why am I so tired?

I rub at my eyes, trying to clear my now blurred vision, leaving them bloodshot and irritated.

"Ah Loki,"

My attention is ripped back to what is in front of me; Odin.

"Have you said your goodbyes?"

"Yes..." I yawn again, this time longer.

"You seem tired? Would you like to rest?"

"Yes, actually, I would."

"Take a seat here," My eyes make interference with a large resting table, suddenly placed in the middle of the courtyard.

It doesn't look dangerous. I'm too exhausted to care right now...

"If you say so."

I sit on the edge of the bench, my back and shoulder slumped over, the pain slowly circling its way back up.

Odin notices my pain and takes the chance, "Why don't you lie down, get some rest, son?"

"I would appreciate that."

My back connects with the hard wood, soothing some of the pain in my hip and shoulders, a warm sigh escapes me before I can even care to conceal it.

"Do you know why you are in pain?"

"Yes," I close my eyes, "I only have half of my soul, that's why I'm so tired, right?"

"That is true."

"What?" Thor's voice echoes through my skull.

"Hela doesn't work without a price." Odin stated blandly.

"This is absurd! What is this all about?" Frigga interrupts.

"All will be clear soon enough," Odin dismisses their questions with a uncaring wave.

"Now, Loki, you rest all you want."

"Okay."

A comforting darkness surrounds me, warm and gentle. Three voices argue around me, Thor's voice becoming strained and painful to hear. Only parts of the conversation were audible,

"Sleep... why?"

"For the best... the kingdom... at rest."

"This is crazy... our son!"

I ignore the voices and drift into a dreamless sleep, the first in months. Just the sound of my thoughts to aid me on.

The tightness around my chest is still there, nagging for my attention. It will get my attention soon enough, I just want to sleep...

The invisible palm grabs my heart again, not willing to wait for my delayed reaction. My eyes shoot open, and blind spots of blue and yellow obscure my sight. My hand moves instinctively to the left side of my torso, gripping deadly at my clothes, threatening to rip them from my skin.

Small wails vibrate through my body, causing more and more pain.

Okay, you win, you have my full attention.

"_By the house of Odin," _Odin's voice roars from somewhere above me, "_I cast you into eternal sleep, not to awaken again until the time is right."_

The second the last word leaves his mouth, so does the breath from my lungs. My hand slips from my tight chest and falls beside me, a slow and forced whisper exits my mouth, the sound of oxygen leaving my core.

The feeling is strangely gentle, not excruciating like you would believe so. A flush of responsibility brushes away from my body, happiness setting in. Odin has finally listened. He has finally given me what I needed all along; peace.  
My thoughts hurriedly become jumbled and distorted, old memories flashing through my eyes, happier times... slowly fading.

All thoughts are now gone... slowly leaving.

Leaving me, just a lifeless body...

**III**

I face away from his body, the whole scene just too morbid for my own tastes. Mother cries beside the resting table, uncomfortable to hear, tearing me up both physically and mentally.

I brush away blond locks of hair from my damp cheeks, my jaw tight as I force the next words from my mouth.

"Why did you put him into an Odin's sleep, father?"

"Do you really think I could execute my own son?" Father looks towards me, face set in one stern expression.

"But isn't Odin's sleep equivalent to death? The brain is like a bowl full of slime, the heart completely damaged beyond repair. To be honest, I'm surprised you live to tell the tale. He surely will not, and you knew that." I spit venomously.

"Loki is better this way. He will awaken in due time, once everything is fixed."

I walk over to mother, her small fingers placed on Loki's open eyelids. She places them down into a closed position.

"It's a sign of respect." She say's, mainly to reassure herself.

And with that Odin leaves, leaving me to listen to Frigga's horrendous wails and watch my little brother rest peacefully. His cheeks look warm and flushed, and his skin looks replenished, but really he's not. Loki has just entered a dreamless sleep.

Maybe this is for the best, after all.

* * *

_**I can't believe I have just done that.**_

_**I mean, technically, Loki isn't dead. He's just having a nice long and well deserved rest, for like, a long time.  
I am so sorry.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think, and you have full permission to express any anger!**_


End file.
